A Different Life
by Anne Aragon
Summary: One year old Harry Potter went missing after his encounter with Voldemort and now sixteen years later the Quiddith world cup is being held in Britain and the Bulgarian team have a seventeen year old chaser that looks just like James could he be Harry
1. Chapter 1

**This story just would not leave my head!**

**I read a story like this a while back but I forgot what it was called, so if anyone thinks they know it, could you please tell me, I didn't get to read all the chapters! Apart from that Enjoy**

The noise was deafening even in the top box James Potter had to cover his hears

"Bulgaria are definitely going to win" said Annie, "they have Victor Krum as seeker and Roman Pollius as chaser, no way will they lose" she told her brother

At the mention of Roman Pollius James instinctively glanced at his wife.

The Potters where currently at the quidditch world cup finals, Bulgaria against Ireland, it was because of this world cup that James and Lily had seen the picture of the seventeen year old Roman, surprisingly he looked exactly like James had when he was seventeen, the big difference being the eyes, Roman had Lily's emerald green eyes.

"Ireland flattened Peru, in the semi-finals" retorted Alexander hotly

Alex and Annie Potter had been arguing about the subject for weeks, and it was really starting to get old.

"Yeah, but Krum and Pollius both play for the Vratsa Vultures and they won the European cup" said Ron Weasley joining in the conversation

James wasn't sure how he had done it, but Arthur Weasley had gotten his children seats in the top box.

Suddenly the minister for magic Cornelius Fudge and the Bulgarian minister entered the box

Noticing them, Fudge started walking over, waving his arms around like a lunatic

"Mr Oblansk" Said Fudge very slowly, "may I introduce you to the Potters" he said gesturing to the family of four, "Lily Potter here is our head of department of magical law enforcement and James Potter is one of our best aurors" he said gesturing to Lily and then James, " and these two" he said pointing to Alex and Annie, "are there children, Alexander here is fifteen and dear Annie is thirteen" Fudge said obviously proud that he remembered the children's names and ages, " and of course you know about Harry Potter, you know the boy that rid us of you-know-who" he said and then seeing the looks on Lily and James' face, hastily added, "it was tragic of course what happened to him, poor boy, suddenly going missing like that, I'm sure he's in a better place now"

James would have loved to have seen the expression on Fudge's face if he had told him that Harry was currently getting ready for the big match and that he believed Harry was really Roman Pollius.

Fudge quickly walked off, introducing the minister to the Malfoys

Ludo Bagman suddenly walked in with Sirius and Remus right behind him

"You're late" said Annie, sitting next to Ginny Weasley

"Oh contraire my dear" said Sirius ruffling her blond hair, which she had inherited form James's mother, "the match hasn't even started yet, so were actually early" he said

Bagman's voice suddenly filled the large stadium; he had used a spell to amplify his voice

"Welcome one and all" he said as the stadium quieted down and everyone took their seats, "it's time for the final match of this year's quidditch world cup, between Bulgaria and Ireland-"

James drowned him out as he started at the stadium, the possibility that he would be seeing his son for the first time in sixteen years was too much for him, of course Roman Pollius might not be Harry but their were tests that could prove it and James was convinced that he could get the boy to take one, there were far too many similarities to ignore, Roman not only looked like James and Lily but he was the exact same age as Harry would have been and it was a known fact that Roman was adopted.

When Harry had gone missing the night of the attack, everyone had believed he had died but there was no evidence to back that claim up, there was every chance that Harry could have been found by the Pollius's and adopted

"Talk about the luck of the Irish" Bagman said as gold coins suddenly rained down on everyone, James realised that he had completely missed the mascots.

"And now for our teams" Bagman roared, "here come the Irish" he yelled excitedly, players clad in green zoomed around the pitch to deafening roars

The big screen lit up, showing the individual players as they flew around

"What chance do you think they have?" Sirius asked

"Not sure" James said excitedly, "Pollius and Krum together, are very difficult to beat but the Irish are a strong team "he replied

"Here come the Bulgarians" Bagman roared as players clad in red zipped around the field, this time James paid attention when the screen showed the individual players, finally Romans face was shown flying around the pitch behind Krum, windswept raven black hair and determined emerald green eyes filled the screen.

James felt a burst of pride; his boy was in quidditch world cup final, and at only seventeen.

"Come on Bulgaria" Yelled Annie, one of the few Bulgarian supporters in the box

The ref blew his whistle and the match was underway

James stared at the pitch, this was by far one of the dirties matches he had ever seen, Bulgaria and Ireland seemed more determined to hurt each other then score any points and to make it worse the ref seemed to be blind.

"Pollius has the Quaffle, passes it to Ivanova, back to Pollius, now Levski, a reverse pass to Pollius, oh no watch out!" yelled Bagman as a Bludger headed to Pollius, "what talent" yelled Bagman as Pollius hanged upside down off his broom with the Quaffle in one hand, "the sloth grip roll, haven't seen that in a long while" he said as Pollius righted himself,

"Pollius-Levski-Ivanova-Pollius-GOAL, POLLIUS SCORES" Yelled Bagman, excitedly as Krum and Pollius high fived

"I don't believe it" said Bagman as Pollius and Levski flew either side of the Irish player with the Quaffle and Ivanova flew below the player

One hundred thousand witches and wizards gasped as Pollius and Levski brutally slammed into Mullet, trying to get her to drop the Quaffle

"What a bunch of cheaters" roared Alex

"You weren't saying that when Moran pulled on Pollius's broom" retorted Annie hotly

"And Mullet has lost the Quaffle" Bagman groaned as Ivanova caught the Quaffle, "wake up, ref"

"Uh oh" said Bagman, James followed his eye sight and saw two Bludgers headed straight for Roman

"Watch out" Yelled Bagman but to no avail, both Bludgers slammed into Pollius, causing him to fall off his broom

The Bulgarian fans stood up in outrage

"Foul" cried Bagman

"Foul" echoed Mr Weasley, "how dare they hurt the boy like that, they should know better"

"Dad, he's one of the best Chaser on that pitch, its just common sense to hurt him" said George

Before he could collide with the ground, Krum caught him and landed safely on the ground as Volkov saved Pollius's broom and landed next to Krum.

The ref noticing that three of the players weren't flying any more blew the whistle and ran towards the injured boy.

"I'm sure he's alright" yelled Bagman, to the angry crowd in red

"Got to hurt" commented Fred

"Wouldn't want to be him" said Charlie

"It looks like the Bulgarians are yelling at the ref" yelled Bagman, as James looked closer, he realised that the entire Bulgarian team were surrounding the ref, all obviously yelling.

"He deserves it" commented Ron, "even I can ref this game better then he can"

"He's getting up" yelled Annie excitedly

Roman Pollius was indeed getting up, to loud cheers from the fans clad in red

"He's alright folks" yelled Bagman as Pollius stood up holding his stomach, Krum said a few words and Pollius nodded and got back on his broom

The match was back underway with the scores tied at one hundred and thirty when Victor Krum suddenly flew across the pitch like a madman

"And Krums spotted the snitch" yelled Bagman

Annie jumped to her feet, "faster, faster" she yelled at Krum, who had Lynch the Irish seeker on his tail, Lynch seemed to be pulling on Krum's broom but before the ref could do anything Pollius slammed into him causing Lynch to fall off his broom, and slam into the ground at full speed

The fans clad in green roared outraged, surely a foul, the leprechaun mascots rose into the air in anger.

"Ouch!" said Remus

"Somebody slap the referee" yelled Bagman when he called no foul

Krum seemed to have lost the snitch

After fifteen more fast and furious minuets, Ireland had pulled ahead; one hundred and fifty to Bulgaria's one hundred and thirty

"levski-Moran-Troy-Mullet-Troy-Pollius- POLLIUS SCORES" roared Bagman to the delight of the fans in red.

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen, every player on that pitch played the dirties game of their life, there was absolutely no mercy

"WHAT'S POLLIUS DOING" roared Bagman, Pollius had a club and mercilessly swung a Bludger straight at Troy, the Bludger hit him square in the chest and knocked him off his broom

"FOUL" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a wave of green

"Foul!" echoed Bagman's magically magnified voice, "Pollius purposely aimed the Bludger at Troy, and he's not even a beater-what a joke, no foul-come on ref" roared Bagman

The game resumed, dirtier then ever, now Levski had the Quaffle, now Pollius-the Irish beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible at Pollius, who ducked quickly enough, but the same could not be said for Krum, who was flying right next to Pollius, it him hard in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd, Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but the ref again didn't blow the whistle.

"Time out" roared Bagman but to no avail

The game resumed and Pollius was merciless, zipping and zooming across the pitch, scoring goal after goal

"And Bulgaria have caught up" roared Bagman, as the Bulgarian supporters started chanting 'POLLIUS'

"For a seventeen year old, this kid can fly, even if he is a big cheat" yelled Bagman excitedly as Pollius's face filled the big screen.

"What are those two doing?" question Bagman,a short while later, Krum and Pollius were talking high above the rest of the players, "better get back in the match boy's, this is no time for a conversation!" Ludo yelled

"Have they gone mad?" roared Alex, "the game is below you, look down" he yelled

"I'm sure they know what their doing" said Lily calmly and just as she said it, Krum and Pollius plummeted through the pitch, as if their brooms were on fire.

"The snitch" bellowed Bagman, "they've seen the snitch", as one the entire crowd focused on Krum and Pollius, Lynch on their tails,

"but what's Pollius doing" questioned Bagman, "has he forgotten that he's a chaser", just as Lynch reached the end of Krum's broom, the question was answered, Pollius pulled back suddenly and jumped off of his broom and on to Lynch's

The whole crowd gasped in shock as Lynch and Pollius hurled towards the ground, seemingly wrestling on Lynch's broom

"There going to crash" Alex roared

"No their not" Ginny yelled on her feet

"Lynch is!" Screamed Annie excitedly and she was right just as the broom was going to smash into the ground, Krum showed up alongside it, with Pollius's broom in one hand and the golden snitch in the other, Pollius jumped off of Lynch and onto his own broom, as Lynch crashed into the ground.

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH" roared Bagman, "VICTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH-WHICH MEANS THAT BULGARIA WINS" the crowd erupted, a sea of red shouting and roaring, screams of delight tore the sky apart

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY, IRELAND: ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY, across the crowd.

"What a cheat" mumbled Ron, dejected that Ireland had lost

"Told you Bulgaria were going to win" Annie chimed happily, over all the noise, applauding loudly

The big screen suddenly lit up, showing the celebrating Bulgarian team, Krum had an arm over Pollius's shoulder, both cheering loudly, whilst the rest of the team surrounded them, celebrating wildly, Levski cracked open what looked like firewhisky and poured it over Krum and Pollius, drenching them, neither seemed to mind, as they continued jumping around in celebration.

The Veelas were jumping around wildly

"Vonderful, just vonderful" roared the Bulgarian minister for magic

"You can speak English" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day"

"vell, it vos very funny" said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging

"And as the Bulgarian team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots; the quidditch world cup itself is brought into the top box" Roared Bagman

"lets have a really loud hand, for the gallant loser's, Ireland" roared Bagman, and up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Irish players, Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly, but he grinned as his name was called and he shook hands with Fudge and the Bulgarian minister and then sat down with the rest of his team.

Then came the Bulgarian team, James's heart beat faster as Roman Pollius entered the box with an ear splitting grin, and when his name was called, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar, although some boo's could be heard

"well, done" said Fudge as he shook his hand, Roman nodded and then shook hands with his own minister who said something in a foreign language, Roman replied excitedly in the same language, and then went to stand with his team

Ivanova shook her head in a no manner when the world cup was presented to her and pointed to Krum and Pollius, both looked at her shocked but walked towards the world cup; together they lifted the cup, to the roaring of thousands and thousands of witches and wizards.

"Do you think he'll give me an autograph" asked Alex as the Bulgarian team left to do another victory lap

"Thought you didn't like him?" asked Annie smugly, hands crossed over her chest,

"I don't" Alex said pulling at his red hair, "but he's a decent player", even if he is a cheat"

It was hours later that James and Lily made their way over to the Bulgarian team camp

"Do you think this is a good idea" Lily asked, as they stood outside the team camp, even this late they could hear the celebration going on in the camp

"What?" James asked "don't you want to know the truth?"

"Of course I do, but he's just won the world cup, isn't it a bit much, if we say, hi, we think your our long lost son" Lily said

"Is there ever a good time to say such a thing, and he goes home tomorrow, Lily" James said, "this is our only chance, do you doubt that he is not Harry"

Lily thought about the question and deep down she believed that this Roman was her little Harry, she shook her head.

"then lets do it" James said, they entered the Bulgarian camp and tried to manoeuvre there way past the celebrating team members and the crazy Veelas, finally they found Roman, who was sitting in a chair across from Krum, laughing with a butter beer in one hand and the golden snitch in the other, when they saw Lily and James they stopped taking

"Mr Pollius, may we talk to you?" asked Lily, "outside"

Roman looked warily at Krum

"I'm an auror" James added, hoping that would appease him

Roman slowly stood up and followed them out of the tent

"vat iz ziz about?" Roman asked in a foreign accent, when they were far enough from the tent not to be ears dropped on but in clear visual of everyone

James had no idea what to say, so he took out a picture of himself when he was seventeen and handed it to Roman

Roman looked baffled as he stared at the picture

"That's me, when I was your age" James said

"Sixteen years ago" lily said, "our son Harry went missing and...we believe you are him" she said quickly

" 'ave you gone mad?" asked Roman taking a step back from them,

"You're adopted!" James said hurriedly, "and Harry would have been your age-"

"And you look just like James did when he was seventeen" Lily said quickly, "Harry-"

"I know about your zon 'arry" Roman said exasperated, "everybody, knowz about 'arry Potter and i azzure you I am not 'im" he said quickly

"But there are tests we could do to prove that you may or may not be him" said Lily

"No" said Roman, his accent more pronounced, "zere vill be no tests, I am zorry, but I am Roman Pollius, not 'arry Potter" and with that he stomped off

**THIS STORY WOULD NOT LEAVE MY MIND, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE ACCENTS SHOULD I KEEP THEM OR DO THEY JUST SOUND STUPID!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Roman, Roman" Yelled a voice in Bulgarian, practically throwing him out of bed

"What?" He yelled back in Bulgarian, staring up at Victor

"The dark mark" Victor hissed, "come on" this time, Victor did throw him out of bed

Roman could hear the terrified screams outside the tent

"Where is everyone" he asked getting dressed

"They went to help" said Victor tugging on his shoes and then he all but dragged him out of the tent, "stick close" Victor yelled over the noise, as they ran through the throng of people

Roman bumped into someone causing them both to topple to the floor

"Ow" yelled the voice

"Run" yelled Victor

Roman grabbed the person that he had bumped into and started running; they ended up in a clearing and stopped to catch their breath

"It's you-know-who's mark" said a the little girl that Roman had bumped into

"It vil be alright" he said staring at the blond haired girl, she couldn't be older then thirteen. Then switching to Bulgarian he said, "What is going on"

"I'm not sure" Victor replied in Bulgarian, "get your wand out"

Roman checked his pocket 'uh oh' "I don't have it"

"What" hissed Victor, before another word could be said; a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them

Roman whirled around, and in a split second he registered one fact, each of these wizards had his wand out and every wand was pointing at the three of them.

"DUCK" yelled the little girl; all three dropped to the ground as the wizards yelled "Stupefy" jets of fiery red lights flew over them hitting each other or rebounding into the darkness

"STOP" yelled a voice, cutting through the crowd, "That's Annie, James's daughter"

Roman raised his head, a man with curly black hair came to help the little girl and the wizards around them lowered their wands

The day had been quite difficult for Roman, with the stress of the quidditch world cup and then those two crazy people, and now he had almost been killed, so he did what any sane person would do, he started yelling

"Are these people mad" he yelled in Bulgarian, standing up, "is everyone in this country crazy! Do you just randomly attack innocent bystanders?" he asked furious, of course no one understood a word he was saying, to them he looked like a mad man

And that's exactly what Krum told him, to no avail, Roman kept yelling in Bulgarian waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Which of you did it" snapped an elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie, "which of you conjured the dark mark?"

Roman stared at the man as if he was insane, he took a calming deep breath and then started swearing in English, he called the poor man every name under the sun and then some, even with Romans accent, it was quite clear what he thought of the man.

"-AND DO VE LOOK LIKE YOU-KNOW-WHO'Z ZUPPORTERZ" he roared "YOU IMBECILE, LOOK AT YOUR OWN PEOPLE BEFORE YOU ACCUZE UZ-"

Before anyone could stop him, Crouch actually replied, "Now don't you lie to us, young man, you might think your important but you have no power with us-"

Victor who was used to Roman's temper grabbed the boy before he throttled the old man

"He is an old man" Victor said in Bulgarian, "Calm down or I shall be forced to tell your sister"

"You wouldn't" Roman said, his older sister was the only person he was frightened of and for good reason when she got mad, she was really scary.

"Were sure that none of you, cast the spell" said the man that had helped the little girl, before any more could be said, the sound of a branch snapping was heard deeper in the woods

"I'll go check it out" said a man

"Amos, be careful" said the man that had helped the girl

A few seconds later, Amos yelled out, "Yes! We got them-but blimey,,,"

Amos came back with a house-elf, and deposited the creature at Crouch's feet

"this-cannot-be" Crouch said jerkily, he strode off to the spot they found the elf

"Bit embarrassing" Amos told the two quidditch players, his own house-elf, i mean to say..."

"Come off it, Amos" said a red headed man, "you don't seriously think it was the elf, she would need a wand to start with.."

Just then, there was another pop and the two ministers for magic appeared along with Ludo Bagman

"Vot is going on 'ere?" asked the Bulgarian minister, seeing two of Bulgaria's quidditch players in the middle, before anyone could say anything, Roman started rapidly speaking Bulgarian and it was evident in the ministers face that he was not saying nice things

"You attacked zem" Said the minister, sounding outraged

"A simple misunderstanding I'm sure" said Fudge, "ministry officials would never attack their guests intentionally"

Crouch returned empty handed and angry

"What happened to Winky?" asked Bagman

"They stunned her" said Annie, outraged

"She conjured the dark mark" said Amos

"She would need a wand for that" said Bagman

"She had one" replied Amos, waving around a wand, Roman recognised it

" Zat's mine" cried Roman snatching the wand back

Everyone in the clearing looked at him

"Excuse me?" asked Amos

"ziz iz my wand" Roman said hotly

"the 'ouse-elf ztole iz wand!" said the Bulgarian minister, shocked "right zat iz enough, Krum, Pollius back to camp, now! I vill deal with this mess"

Without another word, Victor and Roman walked away.

The Hogwarts students stared up at the ship

"Wow" whispered Jimmy Peakes, to Alex as the Durmstrang students got out of the ship

"This Triwizard tournament is going to be awesome" said Ron, who stood right behind him

"Are you going to enter?" Alex asked,

"Of course" Ron replied as the Durmstrang students and their headmaster reached Dumbledore

"Dumbledore" he called heartily, "how are you my dear fellow?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore replied shaking hands with the man

Karkaroff was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and he had a goatee.

"dear old Hogwarts" he said looking up at the castle, "how good it is to be here, how good..Roman, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind, Dumbledore? Roman has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forwards one of his students, as the boy passed, Alex caught a glimpse, raven black hair and emerald green eyes

"It's Pollius" roared Ron, "oh Merlin it's him...I knew he was young but I didn't know that he was still in school"

"He's just a quidditch player Ron" said Hermione

"Only a quidditch player" Ron said as if she was mad, "he's one of the best chaser ever, he's a world champion...do you think he'll sit with us" Ron asked as they passed by the Durmstrang students who stood at the entrance apparently deciding where they should sit.

"What's your sister doing?" asked Ron shocked

Alex looked up to see Annie standing in front of the Durmstrang students talking to Roman Pollius

"I don't know" Alex said weakly, going pale, suddenly Annie started walking and the Durmstarng students followed her

"Their sitting with her?" Ron asked shocked

"Oy, that's my sister" Alex said cross

"Sorry, mate" Ron said "I'm just a little shocked, at least their sitting at our table"

Dumbledore arrived along with the other head teacher's, Ludo Bagman, Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter

Dumbledore quickly explained that, Lily and Ludo were impartial judges and also the organisers of the competition and Sirius and James were the over seeing aurors.

Roman leaned across the table to talk with Annie

"I wonder what he's saying?" asked Ron

"Why don't you go and ask!" replied Hermione hotly

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and –most particularly guests" said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts, I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable"

One of the Beauxbatons girls gave a derisive laugh

"No one's making you stay here" whispered Hermione

"I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home" said Dumbledore as food appeared on the plates.

After dinner, Dumbledore explained the tournament rules and the age line and then declared that it was time for bed

Karkaroff suddenly appeared in front of Roman Pollius and his friends

"Back to the ship, then" he was saying, "Roman how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Alex saw Roman shake his head as he stood up and followed Karkaroff out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman sat in the empty great hall, staring dejectedly at his new time table, being a quidditch player and a student was going to be a lot harder this year, because of his schedule the Vultures had thankfully allowed him time off, the same could not be said for the national team, they had just finished the group stages in the European qualifiers and were now in the last sixteen and Roman had no choice but to play.

That just meant extra travel and training and it really irritated him, to top it all off, Karkaroff had informed them that they would have to take some classes with the Hogwarts and Beaxbatons students.

Which meant that he had zero time for himself

"Everything o.k.?" asked a voice, Harry looked up to see a man with short brown hair and brown eyes

"Remus Lupin" the man said extending his hand, "I'm the Professor of care of magical creatures" he said, "I just don't usually see students up at the crack of dawn" he smiled

"I could not sleep" Roman replied with a smile, although it came out as more of a grimace

"So have you put your name in the cup, yet" he asked

"Yep, did it first zing" Roman said

The door suddenly opened and in walked a boy wearing blood red robes with a military hair cut and grey eyes

"I'll see you later" Remus said getting up

The boy sat across Roman and picked toast off of his plate, "I will never know why you insist on waking up so early" he said in Bulgarian taking a bite

"And I will never know why you insist on eating my food" Roman replied

"What's wrong with you?" asked the boy, worried

Roman passed him his schedule sheet

"Ouch" said the boy, "there's no way, you can do all this, and you'll have to miss some lessons"

"I know" Roman replied, "You put your name in yet"

"Yep" said the boy, "although, I pray to Merlin that my name does not come out of it"

"Xavier, you really have some issues" Roman joked, "why did you come, if you didn't want to be picked"

"For the girls of course" Xavier said as if it was obvious, and Roman burst out laughing, a few students entered the hall but none sat down on their table

"So I saw the Potters" Xavier said, still speaking in Bulgarian

Xavier was Roman's closest friend and the one person Roman confided in

"So" Roman replied

"So, did you think about what they said" Xavier asked

"I am not Harry Potter" Roman whispered although unlikely that anyone there spoke Bulgarian, they could understand the name Harry Potter

"Are you sure, there's not even the smallest possibility"

"of course, there's a possibility but it doesn't matter even if I was Harry Potter, what then, I don't want to get to know the Potters, I already have a family, a home and a life, what good would it do to find out"

"It would give the Potter's piece of mind" Xavier argued, "your not selfish, I know your not, but you're acting like it, Roman imagine your child went missing and then you found him years later, but the little brat wouldn't even take a stupid test to prove who he was"

"Will you drop it" Roman said, seeing Durmstrang students headed toward them

"Say you'll think about it" Xavier said

"Fine I'll think about it, now drop it" Roman said hastily

The great hall was fully decorated for Halloween, the pumpkins and the candles, reminded Lily of her Hogwarts days. Dumbledore stood in front of the students, behind the goblet of fire, the tension was mounting as Dumbledore spoke

The fire inside the goblet suddenly turned red , sparks began to fly from it, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it-the whole room gasped, Dumbledore caught the piece and held it at arms length

"The Champion for Durmstrang" he read clearly, " will be Roman Pollius"

A storm of appaluase and cheering swept the hall, the Durmstrang students stood up and cheered as Roman made his way towards the room behind the teacher's table

"oh no" said Lily to James, " do you think, he'll be alright"

"of course he will" said James clapping, "he's got to be!

"Bravo, Roman" Yelled Karkaroff, so loudly that everybody could hear him, even over all the applause, "knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and cheering died down and now everyone was focused on the goblet, which seconds later , turned red and a second piece of parchment shot out

"the champion for Beauxbatons" said Dumbledore, "is Elise Adelaide" the hall again burst into applause as a brown haired girl walked between the tables towards the door

The goblet turned red and another piece of parchment shot out, "the Hogwarts champione" said Dumbledore, "is Susan Bones"

Every single Hufflepuff jumped up and got to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Susan made her way past them, off towards the chamber behind the teachers table

"You're not suppose to duck!" said Roman in Bulgarian exasperated, "how many times do I have to tell you"

It was the morning after the champion's were announced and he was currently practising his scoring, with Xavier as goalie; sadly Xavier instead of trying to catch the balls was ducking every time one came near him

"You know I hate quidditch" Xavier moaned

"How are you supposed to become a decent aurror, if you duck all the time?" Roman asked

"that doesn't make any sense" Xavier said, "i'm not suppose to stand still and wait for a hex to hit me, i think you've taken to many Bludger's to the head my friend"

"And I think your stalling" said Roman, throwing the Quaffle at him, Xavier for the first time caught it

"Why can't you find somebody else, there are plenty of volunteers" he said looking below them, a lot of students were watching him train

"Don't they have lessons" Roman asked

"Probably" Xavier replied, "we should get going, if we don't want to be late"

"We have half an hour till our next lesson" Roman complained, then seeing the look on Xavier's face, he said "Fine"

Just as he landed a young girl ran up to him, "erm..Mr Pollius...they err..need you for the wand weighing" stuttered the girl

Karkaroff had already told him about the weighing, so he understood what the girl was trying to say

"o.k" said Roman,

"See you later" Xavier said in Bulgarian, as he happily walked off

Roman followed the girl in to the castle then up the steps, he entered a small classroom, most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle, some of the tables had been pushed together to form one large table covered in cloth, everyone except Susan Bones seemed to be in the room, Roman walked to the back and leaned against the wall, wand in hand.

Elise Adelaide sat in a chair a little to his left, the door suddenly opened revealing a very angry Susan Bones, with Rita Skeeter right behind her

"Bitch" Susan said rather loudly, causing Roman to chuckle, he had dealt with Rita Skeeter enough times to know that she was indeed a bitch.

Lily Potter and Ludo Bagman walked through the doors and Roman looked away, he wanted nothing to do with the Potters, he had his own problems for now.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, taking his place at the Judges table with the other head teachers and the ministry officials, "he will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament "

Ollivander stepped forward, "ladies first" he smiled, Susan stepped forward and handed him her wand

"ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Ollivander excited, "yes, i remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particualry fine male unicorn...must have been seventeen hands ;nearly gored us with his horn...twelve and a quarter inches ..ash..pleasantly springy, it's in fine condition" Mr Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Susan's wand , pronounced himself satisfied and then said, "ms Adelaide, if you, please"

Elsie got up and handed him her wand

"hmmm" he said, he twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks , then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. "yes" he said quietly, "nine and a half inches...flexible...rosewood...very well, its in fine working order" said Mr Ollivander handing the wand back

"and now for Mr Pollius" said Ollivander, Roman handed him his wand, "my, my, can it really be...why yes...how well I remember" and then seeing the confused looks he elaborated, " six years ago, Gregorovitch wrote to m, he was having a problem finding a wand for a young boy, he had a feeling that one of my wands would suit the boy just fine, so i sent him a batch, including this one, although i never expected you to end up with this wand" Ollivander said, "imagine my suprise, when i found out, i was rather fond of it"

"it vos obvious by 'ow much you charged for ze wand" Roman scowled, "my father almost killed Gregorovitch ven 'e named the price"

"Yes" smiled Ollivander, "it's my most expensive wand to date...eleven inches...made of holly..with a phoenix feather at its core, just magnificent" Ollivander then made a fountain of wine shoot out of its tips, announcing that it was still in working condition

"Photo's "yelled Rita Skeeter, "its time for the photos"

The minute the photos were finished Roman ran out of the room, and headed towards McGonagalls classroom, he silently slipped in and sat next to Xavier, who was talking to a girl

"This iz Roman" Xavier introduced, "Roman this is Luna Lovegood"

"Pleasure" Roman smiled#

"Very nice to meet you" Luna Lovegood

"luna 'as agreed to be my date for 'ogsmead" Xaveir said

"vhat!" said Roman , "who I'm I suppose to go vit" he asked

"I spent all morning getting hit by Quaffles, and this is the first girl i actually like, so suck it up" Xavier said in Bulgarian " and try to make some friends, who like playing quidditch"

"Alright" Roman said in English

"erm, " said a voice behind them, and they both turned around to see a red headed boy, " i could show you around Hogsmead" said Ronald Weasley

"Do you like quidditch" Xaveir asked

"Yeah" said Ron, "i player keeper for Gryffindor house"

"Tank Merlin, he vill go" Said Xavier


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I have to say that I'm a little disappointed by the amount of reviews, three chapters and only two reviews, either this story is terrible and I should stop writing it or people just don't like reviewing, but I did put a lot of time and effort and I would like to find out what people think so with that said I would like to thank Bleacher your review put a smile on my face and Jetesheet you were the first to review and your review made me laugh! So thanks, you two are the reason I finished this chapter so quickly**

**~R~} **

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Dumbledore calmly sat behind his desk as headmaster Karkaroff kept talking

He had been in a meeting with the heads of houses when the Durmstrang head master had butted in with numerous complaints, the main one being, that Roman Pollius could not train on the school quidditch pitch when the house teams kept booking it and that Roman did not have access to the restriction section at the library

The head master was sure that these were not complaints made by the boy himself but by the boy's national team manager and his grand father, Dumbledore knew this because he had already received letters from both parties stating exactly what Karkaroff was saying.

"Igor, we can not allow Mr Pollius access to the restriction section because it is _restricted_" Dumbledore said calmly, "and doing so, would show blatant favouritism over the other champions"

Igor clenched his fists, apparently to him; Mr Pollius deserved to be favoured

"and" added McGonagall scathingly, "if Mr Pollius would just book his time on the pitch, like everybody else, then I'm sure that he would get enough time to practise", she couldn't believe the gall of the man, the house teams had to cut back on their training time, just to make room for Pollius and now the man was complaining that the boy needed more time, famous quidditch player or not, that was not going to happen.

"Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore interjected, trying to keep the peace, "Mr Pollius will get the quidditch pitch on the times and days he books it for, and with the matter of the restricted section, I will have to consider it, but if I do allow it, the other champions will also be allowed in that area but only the books that I believe will help the champions shall be left, the rest shall be brought up here" Dumbledore said sternly

"Alright" Karkaroff said, and then walked out of the room, with the heads of houses behind him, once alone Dumbledore sat back on his chair and looked out of his window, it really was a beautiful day and so late in the year.

Dumbledore had many things to think about, but one name kept popping up, Roman Pollius, he had heard that Mr Pollius could be Harry Potter, although the Potters had kept it a tight lipped secret, Dumbledore had his ways.

With that possibility Dumbledore had done his research, Roman had been adopted when he was a little over a year old by Roman Pollius the second, making him Roman Pollius the third, although in England the Pollius family were not very well known, they were still held in high esteem, and the reason for that was because in Bulgaria and across Europe they held an enormous amount of power, Roman Pollius the first had also been the Bulgarian prime minister during Voldemorts reign of terror and the man was the reason that Bulgaria had come out of that war, relatively unscathed, he had toughed the auror regime, made alliances with other countries across Europe and had protected his people, even years after he was out of office, the Bulgarian people still loved him and his grandson winning the quidditch world cup had only strengthened the love for the Pollius name.

Dumbledore had tried to find out more about Roman Pollius's childhood but his ministry files were closed and Dumbledore was not a member of the British or Bulgarian ministries and so he could not even ask for the files, even if he did hold some power, to the world he was only a powerful headmaster, and Dumbledore loved his position, he loved Hogwarts and he loved his students and staff and he truly sympathised with the Potters and the Pollius's and if it were not for the chance that Voldemort could be returning, he would have left the matter alone but if there was a chance that Roman could really be Harry?

Then Dumbledore wasn't sure if he should jump for joy or break down and cry, because if Roman was Harry, then Dumbledore would have no choice but to tell him about the prophecy and then he would offer Roman his help, no matter what the boy wanted to do, run or fight, this wasn't a war for children and a child was exactly what Roman was.

**~R~} **

Ron Weasley could not believe his bad luck, somebody surely hated him, he was suppose to show _the_ Roman Pollius around Hogsmead but Snape had given him detention, that was why he was currently trying to convince his sister to take him

"Please, Ginny" he repeated for the tenth time, he had been counting

"I can't" she repeated blushing, "I'll just get nervous around him"

"You never get nervous around anyone, what makes Pollius so different, sure he's a quidditch player but he's still human" Ron said,

Ginny blushed even more, to everyone else it was obvious that Ginny Weasley along with every other girl, had a crush on Roman.

"Fine, I'll do it, if you just shut up" Ginny said hotly, stalking away from him and to the front gates

"Thank you!" Ron said hot on her heels, "Now don't say anything to make him mad and don't insult him" Ron begged as they reached the gates and spotted Roman

Ron kept talking until they stood right in front of Roman

The day was sunny, and Ginny was sure that it would be one of the last sunny days before winter settled in.

"er, Mr Pollius, this is my sister Ginny..I've got detention you see so I can't take you around Hogsmead but she gladly volunteered, is that alright?" Ron asked quickly

"zat iz fine" Roman replied, in all honestly he didn't even want to go but Xavier would throttle him if he ditched.

"We better go" said Ginny, walking away from Ron; who was so nervous that he wouldn't stop talking, they walked through the gates and onto the well worn path towards Hogsmead

The walked in silence and Ginny rattled her brain for anything to say

"So what's Durmstrang like?" Ginny blurted out unable to take the silence

"It iz...nice" Roman replied, unsure of what to say,

"Is it like Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, her fingers were sweating, so she wiped them on her robes

"Yes, it iz like 'ogwarts but wit only four floorz 'owever the rooms are much bigger and the groundz are amazing" he commented with a wistful smile

"Sounds lovely" Ginny said, "You must miss it"

"Yes" Roman smiled and then wanting to change the subject he said "iz Ron your only brozzer" Roman asked, smiling down at her

Her heart beat frantically, and she was sure that he could hear it, why in Merlin's name did she agree to take out the good looking, famous quidditch player

"No" Ginny falsely smiled, glad that they were on familiar ground, " I have five other brothers", at the look of surprise on Romans face she elaborated , " my mother always wanted a girl" she said nervously, "what about you? Any siblings?"

"I 'ave an older zizter" he said to her surprise

"Really?" Ginny asked shocked, forgetting her nervousness "how old is she?"

"Twenty" Roman smiled carefree, "ze iz getting married in the zummer to Viktor"

"Krum" Ginny said shocked as they reached Hogsmead and started walking around

"Yez, ze iz driving me crazy, wit wedding plans" Roman smiled sadly, "not many people know about it"

"You seem sad about that" Ginny said fidgeting

"My zizter Juliet iz all I have left, apart from my grandfazzer" Roman said as they entered a store "but Viktor iz a good man and he vill take care of her"

"What about your parents?" Ginny asked trying not to get crushed by Roman's fans; they quickly left the store after that

"My Fazzer passed away two yearz ago and 'e never married, my zizter and I were both adopted" Roman said shrugging his shoulder

"I'm sorry" Ginny said, unable to imagine her life without either of her parents

"It vos a long time ago" Roman smiled, "I am over it-iz there anyvere private we can do, I am getting zick of ze ztarez"

Ginny looked around and realised everyone they passed turned to look at them and openly stare

"Sure" Ginny said, "How did you get the scar" she asked a while later looking at his lighting bolt shaped scar, the more she got to know him, the bolder she got, now he was the _nice_, good looking, famous quidditch player, that didn't mind her nosiness, she supposed he was used to people wanting to know about him, and asking him questions all the time

"I don't know" Roman said, shrugging his shoulders "I 'ave 'ad it for az long az i remember-but enough about me, tell me about yourzelf"

Apparently she had become too nosy

But with a smile she did, she told him about her father's love for muggle artefacts, how good a cook her mother was, how Bill was currently in France, all about Charlie and his dragons, how Percy was getting on at the ministry, how Fred and George were about to open a joke store, after saving up for three years and how much Ron worshipped quidditch players

"Vat about yourzelf" Roman asked, they were far away from the Hogsmead stores now,

"You 'ave talked about your family, but not about you" he elaborated

"There's not much to tell" Ginny said, she had to admit, she loved his accent

"So your just a good girl" Roman smirked

"I am not" Ginny said, embarrassed

" 'ave you ever done anything zat az shocked your family" Roman asked stopping in front of a dingy looking store

"No...But have you" countered Ginny, proud of herself for fighting back

"No" smirked Roman, "do you vant to?"

"What?" Ginny asked, he indicated behind her and Ginny looked at the little store with pictures of piercings.

"I already have my ears pierced" Ginny said confused and a little panicked

'" 'o zaid anyzing about earz" Roman smirked looking at her stomach

"I couldn't" Ginny gasped

" 'o vill know?" Roman asked smiling, "or are you juzt a good girl"

Ginny looked back up at Roman, oh Merlin, he was standing close to her and she really loved his accent

"I'll do it if you get your ear pierced" Ginny smirked, believing he would back down

"Vell played, Miss Veasley" Roman laughed, his emerald green eyes sparkling

"My zizter vill kill me, at least you can 'ide your piercing" he said running his hand through his hair

"So will you do it" Ginny challenged, "or will you be a good little boy"

"letz do it" he chuckled

**~R~} **

"Ow, ow, ow! Oh Merlin it 'urtz" Roman yelled as the angry looking witch stuck the red diamond earring in.

He yelled something in Bulgarian that Ginny was sure was a swear word

"all finished" the witch said, "your turn little missy" she said looking at the pale red head, after seeing the pain that Roman went through , Ginny was seriously reconsidering but there was no way she could back down,

She had chosen a heart shaped piercing with a red diamond in the middle

" 'ow doez it look" Roman asked as she laid down and pulled up her shirt exposing her flat stomach, blushing furiously, but Roman didn't seem to notice

The red diamond earring matched, his blood red school robes but it contrasted greatly with his raven black hair and emerald green eyes, it actually made him look dangerous

"Your sister is going to kill you" she joked, causing Roman to groan and put his head in his hands

She had expected her piercing to hurt after Roman's display but it was quite painless and in the end it looked really nice

As they walked back to Hogwarts Roman kept touching his earring

"You know i'm 'aving zome zeriouse regretz" Roman said as they walked through the gates,

"So" Ginny suddenly said, glaring at his fan club "do you think you'll at least date a Hogwarts girl, while your here" she joked, laughing nervously

"No" Roman said quickly

"Oh" said Ginny dejected, she hadn't realised what she was asking until it was too late, and then she really wanted to know what he would say, and his quick response had dashed all her hope.

Roman realising that he had upset her, quickly added, " 'ogwart girls are beautiful but dating one vood be far too complicated" he explained

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking up at him

"Ve vood 'ave too many argumentz" he elaborated, "zere are far too many things zat ve vood disagree on because of vere ve grew up"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused

"if I fell in love wiz ze girl, zen I vood vant to live and eventually get married in Bulgaria, my home and if ve 'ad kidz zen I vood vant to zend them to Durmstrang, vood you villingly move to anozzer country and zend your kidz to Durmstrang, because I do not imagine that I vood be able to move 'ere and zend my kidz to 'ogwarts?" he said, his nose wrinkling up and his brow furrowing, he really looked cute when he did that, thought Ginny and then realising what she was thinking she blushed and nodded her head

"I 'ad a good time" Roman smiled, as they reached the entrance hall

"Me too" Ginny smiled, "good luck for the tournament"

"Tankz" Roman replied and then walked towards the Durmstrang ship.

**~R~} **

"What have you done?" Viktor said in Bulgarian, openly staring at his earring

He was currently in Switzerland for the first match of the last sixteen for the euro qualifiers; he had arrived early morning yesterday and would be going back to Hogwarts straight after the match

"It's just an earring" he said defensively

"I don't think your sister will see it that way" Viktor smiled

"Juliet needs to realise that I am an adult, not a small child" Roman said

Viktor was obviously trying not to smile.

"Very well, you'll see her soon enough, we'll both be at Hogwarts for your first task" Victor said and Roman paled, he had forgotten about the first task

"Great, just add on to my piles of problems" he said thinking about the Potters, they had heavily been on his mind, what bothered him was that if he did turn out to be Harry Potter then how did he end up in the care of the Pollius's, the Potters hadn't willingly given him up, so the obvious answer was that he was taken but he couldn't believe that, if his family had truly known who he was they would have returned him, they were not thieves and they certainly weren't kidnappers

Bulgaria beat Switzerland one hundred and seventy to thirty; it was mostly because of Krum catching the snitch that they won, he got them one hundred and fifty points

Roman had been off his game, missing easy shots and dropping the Quaffle, his coach and manager had given him a dressing down in front of the entire team and watching fans, it had been one the most humiliating experiences of his young life, he had slacked off on his training and he was now determined to get back into it.

**~R~} **

"Roman, come along" said Karkaroff in Bulgarian, Roman was sitting in the Durmstrang common room with Xavier, fitting his new training routine in with his current timetable, at this rate, he would have to miss sleep.

"Sure Professor" Roman said getting up, he followed him out of the ship and into the forest

"What is it, Professor?" he asked

"You know that I believe you will win this competition" said Karkaroff, "but _eternal glory_! That's what awaits the student who wins" Karkaroff said, looking at him seriously "don't you want that, don't you want to forever be remembered as not only one of many quidditch world cup winners but as the only winner of the Triwizard cup in over a hundred years" he asked

Roman was standing on edge, but nevertheless he nodded

"Good" Karkaroff said, "Because a little help never hurt anyone"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Roman asked

Karkaroff suddenly stopped and pointed to the left of them and that's when Roman understood that his head master was showing him what the first task was going to be.

"Dragons" he paled, "I'm going against a Dragon"

**~R~} **

**End of Chapter four**

**Yep the tasks are going to be the same, mostly because I have no imagination what so ever**

**Looks like Roman and Ginny are getting closer, and the Potters are back in the next chapter, I certainly missed them**

**Bill is in France because I like him and Fleur together, I think they make a very cute couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, your the reason I got this chapter out so early, and to those wondering this will be a Harry/Roman and Ginny story unless people are completely against it, I usually prefer for him to end up with Hermione but Ginny just seemed more suitable for this story.**

**~R~}**

"Wow" said Lavender,

"Uh huh" agreed the other girls sitting outside at six thirty, you wouldn't normally finds students outside that early in the morning, but after Lavender had seen _the_ Roman Pollius training near the lake in only black shorts and a tank top, that showed off his ripped muscles outside of her window, she had immediately gotten dressed and run outside only too see a number of other girls sitting down and watching him already, and not only ten minutes later, a number of other girls had come out with the same idea and it seemed that they just kept on coming, it wasn't just Hogwarts girls of course, their were some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang girls watching, but it was a sea of girls nonetheless

Roman had gotten up at five to start his new training regime, after some warming up exercises and stretching, he had decided to run around the lake, and he had since cursed Hogwarts and it abnormally large lake a thousand times, it was wider then he had assumed, and after an hour and a half of running, he could see where he had started and to his surprise, girls, not some girls but a lot of them, and he inwardly groaned.

When he had completed his run, he dropped down and started doing push ups, he had to be physically fit, not only for the quidditch match's up ahead but for the tournament, **'eternal glory'** the words kept crossing his mind and he knew all this would one day be worth it

When he had reached a hundred push ups, he flipped to his back and started doing sit ups

**~R~} **

There was only ten minutes left of breakfast when Roman walked into the hall and spotted Xavier sitting at the Ravenclaw table, next to a girl with dirty blond hair

Xavier looked up, when Roman approached and smiled and started talking in Bulgarian

"I saved you some toast and juice" he said indicating the plate and cup in front of him, "and my father replied, he sent us the files, they should be here by lunchtime" he smirked

Roman couldn't help but smile, having the son of the minister of magic as your best friend certainly made things easier

"He told me to tell you that if we're found with those files, that he had nothing to do with it"

"Of course" Roman smirked finishing his toast and downing his juice, Luna looked on confused

Xavier handed him the daily prophet, "you won't believe what's going on in this country" he smiled

Curious Roman grabbed the newspaper and started to read, the headline shocked him

**Peter Pettigrew Notorious Death Eater Escapes out Of Azkaban**

"No way" Roman breathed

"Way" Xavier said "and rumour has it that Dementors are headed to Hogwarts"

**~R~} **

It was eight o'clock in the evening when Roman entered the Durmstrang ship, he would go back out the minute the Slytherines were done practising on the pitch, he wasn't use to not having access to a quidditch pitch whenever he wanted, but in Hogwarts it seemed to always be booked, every morning, every lunchtime and every evening

He spotted Xavier, who moved towards him

"Their in my room" he smiled and they silently headed towards his room

The room was large, its window showing the Hogwarts ground, their were two beds in the room, but it was currently empty, everyone except the champion had to share

Xavier brought out two large files and they both sat down on the bed, he passed one to Roman and moved closer so that he could see

The files were from the French and British ministries, and they were the files of Susan Bones and Elise Adelaide, some would call it cheating but Roman called it preparing.

They opened the first one and saw a small picture of Elise, it had her entire life in it, reports on her childhood, any accidental magic, her school report, detentions and her grades, and what her career prospects were

"You think our files are like this?" Xavier asked in Bulgarian

"I hope not" Roman said, the idea that someone knew so much about him creped him out, they looked at each other and instantly agreed, they were going to ask for their files and see what everyone thought of them.

"Her family's important" Xavier read, "their pretty high up politically"

"Look at her grades" Roman said, his eye brows going higher, "this girls smart" he said shaking his head

"So are you!" Xavier said trying to cheer his friend up, "this is nothing you can't handle"

"Thanks" Roman smiled; it reminded him of the pep talk Xavier had given him right before the quidditch world cup

They moved onto Susan Bone's file

"Her aunt is powerful" Xavier said, "but apart from that, nothing we can't handle"

"She's good at charms" Roman commented, "could be a problem, later on"

"Yeah right" Xavier said taking the files out of Romans hand, "these two are no match for you" he said waving the files around, "you'll win this thing, hands down, alright" he said, "Now can we please talk about something else" Xavier smiled

Roman smirked and said "what's going on with you and that Ravenclaw"

Xavier lost his smile

**~R~} **

Roman flew around the quidditch pitch as fast as he could, Quaffle in hand, he was trying to perfect a quidditch move

He would throw the Quaffle through a hoop, then dive and try to grab it before it hit the floor

He barely grabbed the Quaffle before it hit the floor and pulled out of the dive

"Nice move" said a voice and Roman saw James Potter, standing at the edge of the pitch, "pretty easy to score without a keeper" he smiled looking nervous

Roman didn't know what to say, there was a small chance that the man in front of him could be his biological father and it wasn't like the man was shouting and screaming, demanding him to take a test, he had been nothing but polite

"Are you offering?" Roman asked

The man looked shocked before a small smile graced his face

"Why not?" James said and went over to end of the pitch and got himself a broom, and then flew to the hoops, "give me your best shot" he said, words he would live to regret

James was a better keeper then Xavier but Roman was just a damn good chaser, scoring shot after shot, James did manage to save quite a few to Romans surprise, an hour later they mounted off their brooms and sat on the grass.

Roman had brought his backpack with him, filled with sandwiches and drinks

"Thank you" James said taking the sandwich and drink offered to him

"Vat ver you doing 'ere?" Roman asked suddenly

James understood and said, "I came to see Hagrid, he's the caretaker here, he's a family friend and I visit him from time to time"

"Do you often play quidditch" Roman said, "you are not a bad keeper"

James laughed, elated that he was having an actual conversation with his possible son; he couldn't wait to tell Lily

"I actually use to play for the house team, right here at Hogwarts, for Gryffindor...I was a chaser" he smiled

"Ver you any good" Roman asked intrigued

"I think so" James smiled, "we won the quidditch cup twice, so I guess that's something"

"Zat iz imprezzive" Roman smiled

"So, how did you get in to quidditch" James asked, determined to keep the conversation going

Roman took a bite out of his sandwich and said, "my fazzer took me to my first game ven I vas four, and I immediately fell in love wit it, he brought me my first broom after a month of begging" Roman said wistfully and James had trouble swallowing his bite, he had taken Alexander and Annie to a ton of quidditch matches but he had always dreamed of taking Harry as well, the fact that another man got the chance, left a sour taste in his mouth

"Vat difference vil it make?"Roman suddenly asked, shocking James

"What?" James said confused

"If I vas your zon or not vat difference would it make, I don't vant a relationship wit you or your family, I 'ave a family and I 'ad a great fazzer, I do not vant another" the boy said coldly

James took a deep breath and then said calmly, "I understand that and no matter how difficult it is for us to accept, you are not Harry you are indeed Roman, and if the test came back positive your life would be in turmoil" he looked into Roman's emerald green eyes, "but our lives have been in turmoil for the past sixteen years, wondering if Harry is alive or not and one way or the other this test will bring my family piece even if you decide that you want nothing to do with us"

Roman stood up and packed his stuff away

"Fine" he said much to James's surprise, "I'll take ze test but no matter ze result, I am not 'arry Potter and I vant nothing to do vit you" and with that he stalked off.

Unbeknown to the two Alex Potter had been watching them from his dorm room, although he couldn't hear a word they said, his father and the Durmstrang champion talking and playing quidditch did confuse him

**~R~} **

Roman sat in the Hogwarts library, ignoring the cluster of girls staring at him and going through every book on dragons he could find, large creatures that could possibly eat him, scared him more then anything

He had to admit Hogwarts had a pretty amazing library, one of the best he had ever seen

"Are you okay?" asked a voice startling him, Roman jumped up and spotted a bushy haired girl wearing Hogwarts robes

"Yes, yes" Roman said quickly, "I vas just looking around" he lied, it would not do good for anyone to find out that he knew what the first task was

"Maybe I can help?" the girl offered and then she stuck her hand out, "I'm Hermione Granger"

Roman shook her hand, "Roman Pollius" he said, "I doubt you can 'elp" he said, "I'm looking for bookz on large magical creaturez"

Hermione smiled at him and then walked behind some book shelves, she came back a while later with three large books

"I assume this if for the first task" she said as she placed the books in front of him and started flicking through them, Roman could do nothing but look on, when she looked at him, he realised that he was suppose to answer, he nodded his head

"Well" she said as she sat down next to him, "since you don't know what the first task is going to be about you should really stick to what your good at" she said businesses like, "like charms, or potions or transfiguration-"

"Flying" Roman suddenly said, shocking her

"What?" Hermione asked confused

"I am good at flying" Roman said, "don't get me wrong, I am zmart, but I am most excellent at flying" he smiled

"I don't doubt you are" Hermione said, "and if you think flying will help, the first thing you should do is summon your broom" she said as she turned back to the books

**~R~}**

Sirius watched as Roman walked into the room behind the teachers table and towards a woman with hair so bright that it looked silver and Viktor Krum

The women jumped up and hugged Roman and started rapidly talking in Bulgarian

Sirius picked out the word 'Rommy' and failed to hold in chuckle

It was the day of the first task and the other two champions were also in the room with their families

Sirius and James where there to take the families to the stadium

The girl suddenly grabbed Roman's ear, the one with the earring and started scolding him, even though she was talking in a foreign language Sirius knew what a scolding looked like.

"Ouch" Sirius commented, then realised that his friend was deep in his thoughts, "earth to James" he all but yelled

"What?" James asked, staring at Roman and the people he was with

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, then realising what his friend was looking at he added "I thought he agreed to take the test"

"He did" James frowned, "but even if he does turn out to be Harry, he doesn't want anything to do with us"

"Did he say that" Sirius asked watching the boy excitedly talking to his family

"Yep" James said

"It doesn't mean that it'll always be like that" Sirius said, "hell, none of us thought he would do the test, it'll take some time, you've missed sixteen years of his life, we all have, and you just have to take it one day at a time"

There was a pregnant pause, then James said "wow, you've really grown up, Sirius" he smiled

"Don't go telling anyone" Sirius laughed, "I have a rep to keep"

**~R~}**

Roman sat on a stool inside the big tent with the other champions, on the outside he was cool and composed but on the inside he was squirming like a little child, this oddly reminded him of when he was eight and he had broken Juliet's favourite doll, he was seated in his fathers office waiting for him to return to punish him, the memory did nothing to calm his nerves.

He had figured out a way to beat the dragon, his broom, he was quick and nimble, more then a match for any dragon and it was thanks to Hermione Granger that he had thought of it.

Bagman walked in wearing his old Wasps quidditch robes, it was a hideous yellow colour and Roman was sure that the robes would match his vomit.

"Ah, you're all here, fantastic" Beamed Bagman, unaware of the tense atmosphere

Roman could have sworn that he see saw Elise's fingers twitch towards her wand

"Well, time to get started" Bagman beamed holding up a sack

Roman could hear hundreds of voices outside the tent, and he felt exactly as he had the day of the final quidditch world cup, he kept his mouth shut for fear that if he opened it, he would throw up.

"Each of you will select a small model of the thing you are about to face" beamed Bagman, "there are different varieties, you see, and I have to tell you something else too...ah yes...your task is to get the golden eggs"

"Ladies first" smiled Bagman and Susan Bones stood up and put her shaking hand inside the sack, and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon-a welsh green with the number two around its neck

Susan shrieked and dropped the little dragon, "Dragons" she paled, " we have to face Dragons" and then seeing the unsurprised looks on Roman and Elise's face she whirled on them, "you knew we were facing dragons" she said scornfully

"It iz a competition" said Elise, flipping her hair, "get over it"

Susan looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut, picked up her dragon and went to sit down

Elise went next; she pulled her hand in the sack and pulled out a scarlet Chinese fireball, with the number one around its neck

With a resigned sigh, Roman pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, with the number three tied around its neck.

"Well, there you are!"Said Bagman, "you have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on your dragon, Ms Adelaide, you will be first, then Ms Bones and then Mr Pollius-now I must go, I'm commentating you see"

Bagman left the tent, and the three champions were left alone, Susan Bones looked green and Elise was starting to shake, Roman wasn't sure he could walk without throwing up, why, oh why, did he put his name in that stupid goblet.

'Eternal glory' he thought mockingly, what good was that when you were dead

A whistle blew from a distance and they all looked at Elise, she stood and briskly walked out of the tent

It was soon Susan's turn and the finally Romans, he slowly got up and left

He saw hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands and their was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, and for the hundredth time that day, Roman wondered what had possessed him to put his name in the goblet.

He took a calming breath and raised his wand high up into the air

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted

He could feel everyone's eyes upon him, this was as bad as the quidditch world cup, the Horntail raised her spiked tail and wacked it into the ground, leaving a yard-long gouge mark in the hard ground

'No' he amended feeling the bile rise up in his throat; this was worse then the quidditch world cup

And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling towards him, it stopped dead mid-air beside him, Bagman was shouting something, But Roman wasn't listening and the crowd was making a lot of noise

He swung his leg over the broom, and kicked off from the ground, he soared upwards high above the stand and high above the Horntail, he finally felt safe and he was now determined to get the egg

"Clever idea" roared Bagman, "we all know he can fly but how good is he against a dragon"

He looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the golden one and he dived, he flew this way and that, ducking and diving, making the Horntail angrier and it was obvious that the crowd was getting excited

Ten minutes later Roman flew even closer, 'come one' he thought, 'get up'

He had finally angered the Horntail enough and she reared, spreading her wings at last, as wide as those of a small aeroplane-and Roman dived , before anyone realised what he had done , he was speeding towards the ground as fast as he could go, towards the egg now unprotected by her clawed, front legs-he had taken his hands off of his Firebolt-he had seized the golden egg-and he was off soaring out over the Horntail and the stands, the heavy egg safely in his hand.

Applause shattered the wintry air like breaking glass

"Look at that" Bagman was yelling, "Fifteen minutes, Roman Pollius got his egg in just under fifteen minutes, brilliant! But what more do we expect from the Durmstrang champion"

The air suddenly felt cold and Bagman stopped talking, Roman was still high up in the air above the rest of them but even he could hear when the crowd below drew back breath and he soon realised why, flying towards him were Dementors.

**~R~}**

Xavier could do nothing but watch as Dementors surrounded his best friend

"Fly down" Juliet yelled in Bulgarian, but it was doubtful that Roman would be able to hear

The whole crowd seemed to be in shock as the Dementors moved closer to Roman until one was right in front of him

"Expecto Patronum" yelled out a voice and Xavier saw that Professor Dumbledore had stood up, his wand aimed at Roman and the look on the mans face terrified him, the phoenix patronus scared off ten or fifteen Dementors but their were a lot more and one of them had Romans head tightly in his grasp, suddenly Romans broom came crashing as well as his wand and the golden egg, only the Dementor that was sucking his soul out was holding him in mid air, suddenly most of the adults stood up as if the sound of Romans broom had awoken them all, and as one, they all sent out a patronus, and in a few seconds the Dementors had run off and Roman was hurtling down headed straight towards the ground, it was only Dumbledore's quick thinking that saved him.

Dumbledore used a spell that slowed Roman down and gently laid him on the ground.

The minute his body touched the floor, the rest of the crowd seem to awaken, the Durmstrang students ran towards him, with Karkaroff and Juliet in the lead, Dumbledore right behind them

"This is a joke" roared Karkaroff, "you have Dementors attack our champion"

"vil 'e be alright" Juliet asked Dumbledore, who had created a stretcher and placed Roman on it

"Minerva" he said to one of the Hogwarts professor, "tell Poppy to return to the infirmary at once and send for help from St Mungo's, Igor you shall take your students back to your ship, Madam Maxine you shall do the same, the heads of houses will take students back to their dorms" he said in a voice that left no room for argument,

Xavier ignored Karkaroff and followed Juliet and Viktor to the infirmary, from the corner of his eyes he spotter Rita Skeeter looking like Christmas had come early


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You really put a smile on my face, and because of all the comments about the pairing, I'm not going to make this story heavily romance orientated, Ginny was going to have a big part in this chapter but I decided to go in a different direction, but she will be back in the next chapter, Since James Potter had a one on one with Roman/Harry I thought another Potter deserved one as well! **

**The '1985' song by SR-71 really got me through this chapter, the Bowling For Soup version is cool as well, I recommend you listen to it, 'Boyband' by Son of Dork is also a good choice**

**~R~} **

Xavier silently sat in Dumbledore's office as Juliet yelled at the man and the other occupants in the room, it had been an hour since the Dementor incident and medi-witches from St Mungo's were currently working over Roman in the infirmary

Whilst that was being done, Juliet had decided to give the headmaster and the other people in charge of the competition a piece of her

Minister Fudge had arrived in Dumbledore's office along with a man named Crouch and his assistant Weatherby, Bagman and Lily Potter were in the room along with the other head masters and the two aurors Sirius Black and James Potter

Sadly for all of them, Juliet was one of the best students that Durmstrang had ever produced, she was tipped to become minister for magic in the next fifteen to twenty years and she was down right terrifying when she was mad

Viktor had stayed behind with Roman whilst Xavier was expected to try and calm down Juliet, it had gotten to the point were Juliet had started to threaten that she would pull Roman out of the tournament

"He signed a magical contract" argued Bagman, "when he put his name in the goblet"

"Ha" laughed Juliet, "contract, contractz are meant to be broken" she said cruelly, " and vat about your agreement of keeping the championz safe, Dementorz iz zat your idea of safe" she said scathingly staring at Bagman as if she wanted to kill him, the man promptly shut up and stood behind Weatherby

"Now, now, Miss Pollius" said the minister, "there is no need to do anything rash, the Dementors shall be dealt with"

"Rash" shrieked Juliet, making the minister take a step, she then started rapidly talking in Bulgarian, waving her arms around wildly, she finally switched to English, "if Roman iz not alright" she said staring deep into the mans eyes, " I vill personally come after you" she stuck a finger into Fudge's chest, "not the Dementorz, not ziz 'eadmaster" she said glaring at Dumbledore," nor your aurorz but you, I vill drag your reputation through-the-mud" she said poking him to emphasis the words, "and I vill 'unt you down like the dog you are" she said cruelly

Minister Fudge tried to reply, but her glare shut him up

"Come Xavier" she said, "I must write to my grandfazzer"

"is that truly necessary" asked Karkaroff before Fudge could, it would not do well for Roman Pollius the first to find out that his only grandson had almost been kissed by Dementors, someone's head would surely role, literally

"Vat?" questioned Juliet angrily, "'ave you gone mad, of course it iz necessary" she said and stalked off with Xavier following right behind

"Cornelius" Dumbledore said coldly, "I want those Dementors off school grounds"

"Now Albus their here looking for Peter Pettigrew-"

Dumbledore's glare shut him up, Juliet was definitely scary but an angry Dumbledore was down right terrifying

**~R~} **

It had been two days since the Dementor attack and both Hogwarts and the ministry of magic had been under attack from the rest of the wizarding population

Parents had threatened to take their kids out of Hogwarts and minister Fudge had been accused of sending the Dementors after one of the most famous quidditch players that ever lived, after all, why would the Dementors who followed ministry orders try to kill the champion that was expected to win the Triwizard cup, most people believed that Fudge had sent them to clear the way for the Hogwarts champion and the Bulgarian ministry was up in arms, they were accusing the ministry of everything terrible that they could think of and sadly due to the circumstances the British ministry was starting to lose its popularity in Europe

Minister Fudge had tried to calm the public down but Roman Pollius had not yet awakened, although stable, he was still in the Hogwarts infirmary, although Roman Pollius the first had hired private medi-witches and had banned every Hogwarts professor and student, (unless they were truly in need of the infirmary) and ministry official from the infirmary, their was also some of Bulgaria's finest aurors guarding him

The message was clear, the Pollius family did not trust the ministry or Hogwarts and were honestly thinking about taking Roman out of the tournament magical contract be damned, the consequences if Roman did leave the tournament were enormous and didn't bear thinking about

Fudge had barely held on to his position as minister and he knew that he couldn't afford any more mistakes, so he had immediately sent the Dementors back and had written numerous times to the Pollius family and the Bulgarian ministry assuring them that something like this would never happened, not as long as he was in office

It was obvious that the boy had a lot of support behind him and Fudge would do everything in his power to make sure that Romans remaining time in the United Kingdom was as pleasant as it could be

Taking a deep breath, Fudge picked up the daily prophet and mentally scowled, how he loathed Rita Skeeter

**Dementor Attack Leaves Quidditch Hero Near Death**

Read the headline

_As you all know by now, two days ago, the Roman Pollius, famous quidditch player, world cup champion and the most promising Triwizard Champion was attacked by Dementors, this reporter was lucky to see it first hand, and I must say it was rather suspicious, aren't the Dementors suppose to be under ministry control, then surely it would mean that the ministry sent them, but one would wonder why? _

_The reason is obvious, to take out the most likely winner of the Triwizard tournament, why else did the Dementors attack only Mr Pollius, why else did the Dementors try to give a young boy of only seventeen the infamous and deadly kiss, it was all to bring glory to Hogwarts and in doing so it would bring glory to the ministry, so who's to blame for all this you ask? _

_This goes all the way to the top, its all part of Minister Fudge's plan to better our reputation in Europe, sadly because of this incident, we are the laughing stocks of Europe and dare I say it the world and its all Mr Fudge's fault, the Bulgarian ministry distrust us so much that they sent in their own aurors to protect Mr Pollius, as he is too ill to be moved form the Hogwarts infirmary, so do we want a man like Fudge to lead us, a man that takes no regard for our children's safety, a man that would hurt a child to better our country's reputation, I for one do not want such a man in charge, and the only way to prove to the rest of the world that what happened to Roman Pollius was truly a terrible accident is to remove this man! _

Fudge scowled, he truly did hate Rita Skeeter

**~R~} **

Two days later

Xavier sat in one of the many chairs surrounding Romans bed in the infirmary, although currently he was the only visitor, the room was filled with medi-witches and Bulgarian aurors

Juliet had stayed by Romans side until he had awoken earlier in the day, she had gone back to the wizard hotel she and Viktor had been staying in to get some sleep

"How long have I been out?" Roman asked quietly in Bulgarian, his throat hurt after not talking for such a long time

"Five days" Xavier said shaking his head, "never do that again" he said seriously, "you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought for sure that you had been kissed" he said going pale

"I didn't know you cared?" Roman chuckled; "kissed by a Dementor, gross" Roman said shivering

Xavier chuckled, "can you imagine that on your tombstone" he joked, causing Roman to laugh

"Better then something stupid" Roman laughed, "Like I didn't know it was a wand or damn I didn't know she was your wife"

They both laughed at that

Roman spotted the golden egg, on his bedside table and grabbed it, smirking at Xavier, he opened it

The egg emitted a loud wailing, screeching noise, shocking everyone in the room, Roman quickly looked in it only to find that it was empty, he quickly snapped it shut, looking apologetically around the room

"What sort of clue is that" he said angrily, Xavier just shrugged

"if it helps" Xavier smirked, "your in the lead, you have forty four points out of a possible fifty" he said, "but you have to thank Karkaroff he gave the other champions lower scores then they deserved and you more then you should have got, he gave you a ten" he said smiling

"What did the other champions get?" Roman asked curious

"Adelaide is in second" Xavier said "with forty points and then its Bones right behind her with thirty eight points"

"It's really close" Roman sighed

"Doesn't matter" smirked Xavier, "with Karkaroff as a judge, you'll always be in the lead and they have to factor in your injuries for the next task, even if they don't affect your performance"

"Sounds like an easy win" Roman said sarcastically

Xavier suddenly smiled, "I know what'll cheer you up" he said, picking his school bag up off the floor and taking out two files

"These came yesterday evening but I haven't had time to check them yet"

"Our files" Roman said excitedly

"Yep" said Xavier, opening his file first, they looked it over and it had everything about him, his school record, his family history and every last piece of information they could have on somebody

They looked over his school report s first and Xavier started reading out loud the bits he couldn't believe

"Although Mr Oblansk is a bright and capable student, his sometimes arrogant and lazy nature stops him from reaching his full potential" he read shocked

"I'm not arrogant" he said cross, looking at Roman for conformation

"Not with me your not" Roman said shrugging his shoulders

"What's that suppose to me" he asked surprised

"I mean" said Roman, "that theirs a reason that the only friends we have our each other" he said

Xavier shut his folder with a snap and picked up Romans, "let's look at your file" he said indigently

It had all the same things as Xavier's his school records and family history; they skipped all that and went straight to his school reporter, and again Xavier read it out loud

"Mr Pollius happens to be one of the most capable in his year, but his obsession with quidditch is a big hindrance, sadly he would rather day dream about brooms then pay attention in class, and the fact that he is naturally shy makes him unwilling to co-operate in class and join in"

"Obsession" Roman said shocked, "I'm not obsessed" he said

"You shy?" Xavier said shockingly, "these Professors are crazy!" he summarised dumping the files back in his bag

**~R~} **

It was the end of the first week of December and rumour had it that Roman Pollius would leave the infirmary any day now, but Annie Potter wanted to get his autograph, something she had been trying to do for weeks now, but it always seemed like their was a crowd of people surrounding him

So she thought now was a good idea, away from the rest of the school, if she asked really nicely, he was bound to give her one, at least she hoped

She confidently strode to the infirmary, of course the aurors stationed outside wouldn't let her in but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try.

She walked right up to them and just as she was about to talk, a crash was heard from inside the infirmary and cries could be heard coming from the room, the two aurors rushed in and all Annie could see was smoke, suddenly Roman Pollius ran out of the room

He froze spotting her

"Run" he smirked, he grabbed her hand and started running full pelt, dragging her through the Hogwarts corridors

As they ran, the people they passed stared at them surprised

"why are we running" Annie asked as they ran down some stairs, all she had wanted was an autograph, not to be chased by Bulgarian aurors they suddenly passed professor McGonagall who stared at them shocked

"I've been stuck in zat room for over a week" Roman said, suddenly turning right, "Ze aurorz wouldn't let me leave, so I convinced Xavier to 'elp me ezcape" he laughed as they jumped down some steps

"Ve need to 'ide?" he said suddenly, looking back at her , she realised he was asking her for a possible hiding place, she racked her brain, the Gryffindor common room wouldn't do, too many people had seen them, then she suddenly came up with the answer

"Hagrid's hut" she said

"Who?" he asked

"Just turn left" she laughed as he dragged her along

They turned left and she saw a number of students up ahead

"'ello" Roman said as he barged passed the group of Gryffindor boys and as Annie looked, she spotted her brother amongst them, who was looking at her as if she was Voldemort himself

"Bye Alex "Annie said as Roman dragged her passed them

"Its just a little bit further" she said, surprised that Roman had not slowed down

They got to Hagrids hut, and Annie quickly knocked

Hagrid opened the door quite quickly, and Roman froze at seeing such a large man

"Hello Hagrid" Annie smiled, "you don't mind if we hide here do you" she smiled looking up at the large man

Hagrid stared at them and then noticing Romans attire he moved out of the way to let them in

"yeh must be freezing" Hagrid said, lighting a fire, and draping a large blanket over Romans shoulder

"Thank you" smiled Roman as he sat down, "I 'ope you don't mind but iz it alright if we 'id out 'ere for a while" he said

"Sure" said Hagrid, "but why"

Roman quickly explained his situation, Hagrid seemed more comfortable after that and started talking about things called Skrewts, and the man seemed harmless if a little bit strange

Hagrid brought out tea and scones

The scones were inedible, but the tea was quite nice

Roman looked out the window and saw aurors running around, he wondered how long it would be before they found him but he didn't want to get his new friend into trouble

Hagrid then started talking about Albus Dumbledore

"Greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen; he is" Hagrid beam, "he's one of the greatest wizards alive today"

"Really?" Roman asked surprised

Hagrid looked shocked and then said, "Yeh, headmaster Dumbledore is an excellent man, it's because of him that Hogwarts is the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world"

"'ogwarts iz not ze finest, Durmstrang iz" Roman challenged

"Yeh, would say that" countered Hagrid, "but mark my words, there's no where finer then Hogwarts"

Roman reasoned that their was no point in arguing, Hagrid would not change his opinion and neither would Roman

"To each 'iz own" Roman said

Hagrid suddenly brought a pink umbrella and added more fire into the fireplace

Roman looked on in confusion until he realised that it must be some type of wand, it bugged him so much that he finally just asked Hagrid

"Had me wand snapped years ago" said Hagrid sadly

"zo zats an illegal wand?" Roman asked surprised

Hagrid looked a little scared until a wicked smirk covered Romans face

"'agrid you are my type of man" he said

It was an hour later that Roman tried to think of ways he could get past the aurors and back to the infirmary and as if he could read his mind Hagrid said

"I have an invisibility cloak!"

"Vat?" said Roman surprised

"its not mine, it belongs to Mr Potter yeh see, but he left it here the other night, must have forgotten it but yeh can use it" Hagrid said as he stood up to get it

"You have dad's cloak" Annie said surprised

Roman looked at her as if she had suddenly grown an extra head

He hadn't realised that the Potters had any children

"Yeh" smiled Hagrid, "Yer dad was here the other night" he said as he handed the cloak to Roman

"But you must return it" Hagrid said, warily looking at Roman

"I am no thief" Roman said, although come to think of it, if Hagrid hadn't been so nice, and if Annie wasn't with him and if it didn't belong to the Potters then just maybe he might have stolen it, invisibility cloaks were rare and expensive and chances like this just didn't come along often enough

Roman and Annie thanked Hagrid and then got under the cloak; they snuck past the aurors

Annie talked as they walked through Hogwarts

"You're a chaser?" Roman asked suddenly, as Annie talked about quidditch at Hogwarts, he was starting to wonder if being a chaser was hereditary

"Yeah" she beamed, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "for Ravenclaw house"

"You're in Ravenclaw?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled, "my dad says it's the best house in Hogwarts" she said proudly, "but my brother's in Gryffindor" she said seemingly disappointed

"You 'ave a brozzer" he asked shocked

The Potters had two kids

"Yeah, he thinks Gryffindors the best house ever just because they won the quidditch cup last year" she said rolling her eyes

"Are zere no good playerz in Ravenclaw 'ouse?" He asked as they climbed some stairs

"Yeah" said Annie, "we have a great seeker, but the chasers are all as small as me and when you go up against houses like Slytherin who practically throw us off our brooms, there's not much chance for scoring"

He knew what that felt like, he was the smallest on his team and that usually meant he was the target of the other team

Annie suddenly became quite, and Roman realised why, just a little ahead a girl he recognised as Hermione Granger was walking their way, of course she couldn't see them because of the invisibility cloak

They stayed silent as she passed them, Roman breathed as sigh of relief as she turned the corner

"That was close" Annie laughed, "I can't even imagine the look on Hermione's face if we just appeared out of thin air" she chuckled

"You know 'er?" Roman asked surprised

"Oh yeah" Annie smirked, "Alex has a huge crush on her" she laughed

Realising what sisters were like, Roman changed the subject before Annie could embarrass her brother

"Do yoo sink, you'll win ze cup zis year?" he asked

"Not likely" Annie breathed, "We beat Hufflepuff but that was only by a few points and were taking on Slytherin in our next match" she said dejected

He wasn't sure what had possessed him, but before he realised what he was doing he said, "vood you like me to 'elp you in quidditch"

The small girl beamed up at him, excitement evident in her eyes

"Like train me?" she asked hopefully

For a second he wondered what he had gotten himself into to, but he couldn't back out now

"Yeah" he smiled

She threw herself at him, hugging his waist

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated

"No problem" he said as they reached the infirmary and he handed the cloak to Annie

Before he could go in, Annie tugged his arm

"Vat?" he asked, concern showing in his face

She held out a parchment and quill, she had obviously just gotten from her bag

"Can I get your autograph" she asked

"Sure" he smiled, as he signed his name

An hour later the auror's found Roman Pollius safely asleep in his bed

**~R~} **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Next chapter is going to be huge, with the test and the results, we'll also have the Yule ball, and I dare you to guess who Roman/Harry is taking, its not as obvious as you might think, we'll also get to meet a character that was briefly mentioned in this chapter, can you guess who! And another Potter gets a one on one with Roman/Harry again I dare you to guess who**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was so difficult to write and I am not really happy with it but I figured I made you wait long enough, so enjoy it's my longest chapter ever**

**~R~} **

Roman silently walked towards the quidditch pitch, he had been released from the infirmary just yesterday, and after his little escapade they had forced him to stay an extra day

After the first task, he was ahead by only by a few points, the other two champions could easily catch up and he still had no idea how the egg was suppose to help, he hadn't touched it since he had first opened it

It was five in the morning, so Roman was surprised to hear the sound of a broom flying when he reached the quidditch pitch.

The Hufflepuff team had booked it for six in the morning right before classes started.

He saw a figure flying around, trying to catch the golden snitch, the figure suddenly dived and tried to right themselves before they hit the floor, tried being the operative word, the figure slammed into the ground at full speed.

Roman ran and helped the copper headed boy up

"Are you alright?" Roman asked

"Fine" said the boy dusting himself off, he looked no older then fifteen, the boy looked up and froze, "your...your...I mean, Merlin help me your Roman Pollius" the boy said awed

Roman looked at him nervously, it had been a while since he had received such a reaction most of the populace would stare or ask for an autograph, but they mostly left him alone

"Yez, I am" Roman said smiled "and you are?"

"Alexander" said the boy, "but my friends call me Alex" the boy suddenly looked shocked, "not to suggest that were friends...I mean you can call me Alex-but you don't have to-Alexander's fine as well" he babbled, suddenly nervous

"Vat vere you doing out 'ere Alex?" Roman asked, trying to calm the boy

The boy seemed pleased that he had called him Alex

"Practising" he said lifting his broom, "I'm the seeker for Gryffindor house"

"Oh" Roman frowned, he had wanted to use the pitch to practise before the Hufflepuffs came out but it appeared that he hadn't arrived early enough

"You can practise with me" Alex said suddenly hopeful

Roman frowned, he was use to practising on his own or with a team, but never with just one extra person on the pitch, but he really did need to practise

"Vy not" Roman said mounting his broom

They flew around for an hour and in that hour Roman had learnt that Alex was in fact Alexander Potter

It seemed ironic that the first person he met on the day that he was going to St Mungo's to take the test happened to be a Potter

He used the time with Alex to try to find out all he could, he was in the game now and as his father use to say, you better know all the pieces playing.

Alex had just finished talking about his sister

"Do you just 'ave a zizter" Roman asked as he flew around the pitch

Alex suddenly looked uncomfortable

"Vat?" Roman asked curious, it was a simple question

"Well, I do have a brother but it's complicated" he said, "have you ever heard the name Harry Potter?" he asked

"Of course" Roman said apart from the fact that every witch, wizard and magical creature knew the name, the name itself had caused him nothing but problems this year

"Well, he's my older brother" Alex said sullenly

"You don't zeem too 'appy about zat" Roman said as he flew next to the boy

Alex shrugged his shoulders

"its just that he was a year old when he got rid of you-know-who and disappeared, sadly I've been living in his shadow since they day I was born"

"Vat do you mean?" Roman asked confused

"every family holiday or outing, the one thing your bound to hear is Harry would have loved this or every time I catch the snitch in a quidditch game, all I hear is, I wonder if Harry would have been good at quidditch or when our Hogwarts results come in, its I wonder what Harry would have got" Alex said bitterly

"Must be 'ard" Roman said genuinely feeling sorry for the boy

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "it's not like I'm ignored or unloved" he said, "but my parents are obsessed with finding Harry" he breathed

"Do you vant 'arry to be found?" Roman asked curious

Alex seemed shocked

"Of course" he said without missing a beat, "but I kind of hope that he's not Mr wonderful but just an average wizard like the rest of us"

"I better go" Roman said suddenly

"What?" Alex asked surprised as Roman flew towards the ground and left the pitch

**~R~} **

It was a few hours later that Roman found himself walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office with a wrapped package

What Hagrid had said had surprised him and he wondered what sort of man Albus Dumbledore was to get such loyalty from someone like Hagrid, so he had done his research and had been surprised by what he had discovered, so he was determined to meet the man and see what he was like up front

Roman stopped in front of the large gargoyle

"Password" it croaked coming to life

"Err" Roman stood there quite surprised, he hadn't expected that he would need a password, at Durmstrang, anyone could enter the heads office, but he wasn't going to let something like a password stop him, "'ogwarts?" he asked hopefully, the gargoyle didn't move, "quidditch?" he tried, nothing, he tried every quidditch team he could think of then every Hogwarts professor he could remember and when that didn't work he resorted to begging

"Pleaze let me in" He said over and over, then finally and suddenly the gargoyle sprang to life

Shocked he looked up at the gargoyle, he certainly hadn't gotten the password, so why had it let him in

Confused he climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door

"Come in" said a voice, Roman walked in to see Dumbledore behind his desk, smiling widely, and his blue eyes twinkling

"I must say, Mr Pollius, it was quite amusing watching you try to figure out the password" Dumbledore chuckled

Roman ignored the comment, although he was annoyed that the old man had known he was out there for a good half an hour

He sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, with the brightly wrapped gift in his lap

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Mr Pollius, and I must say I'm intrigued on why you wanted to see me" Dumbledore smiled

Roman placed the package in front of Dumbledore

"I've alvays been taught zat it iz razzer rude not to give somebody a present on zere birthday" he said smirking at the old man, truth was, he just though it was rude to ask a lot of questions without offering something in return, Merlin knew Juliet would at least hit him if he didn't show any manners, she was the type of person that would expect even Voldemort to ask for permission to enter your home

Dumbledore's smile seemed to widen, "I am sorry to tell you Mr Pollius, that my birthday is not for several months"

Roman just shrugged, as Dumbledore opened the package, "call it an early present, or a late one" said Roman

Dumbledore just seemed amused, as he opened the package and took out the colourful robe

"You zeem to like eccentric zings" Roman said, staring at the current robe Dumbledore was wearing, it was bright purple with stripes, something Roman would never ever wear

Dumbledore just beamed at him, "well, I must thank you, I am normally given books for my birthday" he said as he put the robe back into the wrapped box, "now tell me Mr Pollius, what it is you really came here for?"

Roman dropped the charade and asked the one question he really wanted to know

"Are you mad?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to brighten

"Why do you wonder such a thing" Dumbledore smiled amused

Roman realised that he had not said no

"Your brilliant" Roman said leaning forward, "your ze Chief Warlock of ze Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of ze International Confederation of Wizards, and you 'old ze Order of Merlin, First Class, for Grand Sorcery" Roman said in awe

"I haven't blushed so much since Madame Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs" Dumbledore smiled

Roman leaned back, the man truly was mad, a genius certainly, but he was definitely crazy

"You turned down the position of minister for magic" Roman said stubbornly, "three timez" he breathed, "if I did zat, my grandfazzer would disown me" he said crossing his arms across his chest

The man in front of him was an enigma

"I like my position at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said amused, "but what about you"

"Vat about me?" Roman asked, arching his brow

"Would you willingly become minister for magic?" Dumbledore asked, amusement evident on his features

Roman paled

"Never, not if I can 'elp it" he said, surprising Dumbledore, "I vood certainly enjoy the glory but ze responsibilities" Roman said shivering, "I think I vood throw up everyday if I 'ad zo much power"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I find those best suited for power are those who do not desire it" Dumbledore said serenely

"I do not understand zose zat desire power" Roman said, "I vood much rather live my life comfortable, without much responsibilities, away from the world of politics and problemz"

Dumbledore leaned forward, Roman Pollius was truly a surprising young man, most dreamed of wielding great power, but all young Roman wanted was to live a comfortable and happy life, left alone

Dumbledore wasn't sure what that meant for the rest of the world, if Roman truly was Harry Potter, it didn't seem likely that the boy would stand up against Voldemort, Dumbledore did not understand how young Harry had defeated Voldemort all those years ago, or how he would do it again

But Dumbledore was sure that Voldemort would somehow return and that only Harry Potter would be able to truly defeat him

"I have always believed" said Dumbledore, staring at Roman "that it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities"

**~R~} **

Lily Potter sat in a private room at St Mungo's with her husband and a healer, today was the day that they would take the test that would either prove that Roman Pollius was their son or not

Said boy suddenly entered the room

Looking at her possible son, Lily felt a dull ache in her chest and she desperately wanted to give him a hug

She had believed that the worst thing a person could go through was burying their child, her life had proven her wrong, the worst thing a person could go through was losing their child and not knowing what had happened to them

The only consolation she had was that Roman Pollius had obviously lived a charmed life, he was happy and healthy, and that's all she had ever wished for her children

No one except the healer knew about what was happening today and wizarding law stated that she could not tell anyone or it would be a one way ticket to Azkaban

The healer started talking, explaining what they were going to do

Lily tried to pay attention, but her eyes kept drifting to the young man that looked so much like her husband, he looked pale and tired, and for a second she remembered what had happened to him, she had kept quiet as his 'sister' put Bagman in his place, she agreed with her, the tournament was far too dangerous but if Roman was removed what were the chances that they would see him again unless they stalked him, he lived in Bulgaria and their life was in England

The healer handed them a cotton swab each and they all put it in their mouths, rubbing it on the inside of their cheeks, they then handed it back to the healer, who put it in a bubbling cauldron, she handed them a pin each to draw blood, one by one they put their hand over the cauldron and pricked a finger each to draw blood out of, the blood then fell into the cauldron, once they were all done, the healer beamed at them

"That's it" she smiled, "you should get the results early morning on December twenty six"

"How early?" James asked

"Well you all opted for the fast track results, so roughly four in the morning" she said sweetly

Roman said what they where all thinking

"zat's very early?"

**~R~} **

Mortimer Mortanger was one of the twelve Durmstrang students that had arrived at Hogwarts, and currently he was sitting in one of the classrooms on the ship with the rest of the Durmstrang students, listening to professor Karkaroff explain about the Yule ball, listening might have been a bit of an exaggeration, because Mortimer was currently glaring at Xavier Oblansk and Roman Pollius

"Those who wish to go home" said Karkaroff, "will have to make their own arrangements, just know that you are not allowed to leave before the Yule ball or after December twenty six, which means that the only day you can leave is on December twenty six, understood"

The class nodded and Karkaroff silently walked out, slowly they walked back to there common room and Mortimer sat in a chair in the corner glaring at the two people he hated most in the world

Xavier and Roman had ruined his life; the pathetic thing was that he wasn't even sure that they understood how badly

Mortimer had first met Xavier and Roman when they had been eleven, on the boat headed to Durmstrang in their first year, the meeting had not gone well, Mortimer and Xavier just didn't get along, Mortimer had ridiculed Xavier's family, a dishonour so large in Xavier's eyes that for their first five years at Durmstrang he had gone out of his way to ruin his life, Roman had joined in with the bullying, siding with his best friend

In their first week at Durmstrang, they had nicknamed him the 'mortifier', more accurately, Roman had said the name loudly in a crowded area, after he and Xavier hexed his school bag to rip, causing everything to fall out, sadly the name had stuck throughout his Durmstrang education, and only those that were closest to him called him Mortimer

The bullying had more or less stayed the same for five years, Mortimer had learnt to turn the other way when he saw Roman or Xavier coming, people tended to stay away from him, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire

Surprisingly Xavier and Roman were not hated for there treatment of the boy, Xavier Oblansk was the son of the minister for magic, he came from one of the oldest pureblood families in Bulgaria and one of the most intelligent students Durmstrang had ever produced, he was top of his year

Whilst Roman Pollius's talents were on a quidditch field, he became the youngest quidditch player for Durmstrang in over four hundred years, at fourteen he had joined the reserve team for the Vultures, and then a year later, he had made first string, the same year, he made the reserves for the national team and a year later, he became first choice, a year after that he had won the quidditch world cup for his country, becoming a hero in there eyes, he was also the grandson of the most loved minister for magic, son of the head of the department of international magical cooperation and heir to the Pollius family, one of the wealthiest and power fullest family in Europe

Mortimer Mortanger however was the only son to the Mortanger family, a small wizarding family that had not yet made its mark on the world, he came second in all his classes, behind Xavier and had no talents what so ever on a quidditch pitch, in the eyes of his fellow pupils, he was insignificant

So no, Xavier and Roman were not hated, they were admired, even worshipped and people silently watched at they picked on the boy everyone knew as the 'mortifier'

But then came their sixth year and as Mortimer saw Xavier and Roman walk towards him, he prepared himself for the inevitable, but for the first time since meeting the two, they ignored him and walked past him without another word, Mortimer had believed that they had not seen him, but as the days wore on and Mortimer was left in peace, he realised that Xavier and Roman were done with bullying him, although he would never admit it, he was thankful but he was also curious, why now?, what was so different this year

Mortimer had gone in search and quickly realised what was different this year about the dynamic duo

Roman's father had passed away during the summer, he didn't know how, no one talked about it, but it was obvious his father's death had had a big effect on not just Roman but Xavier, Mortimer was glad at their suffering, he was sure their grief wasn't as painful as what they had put him through for five years

Throughout the year, Mortimer noticed how much the two were changing, they were no longer the arrogant bullying boys, and they actually seemed to have grown up

Mortimer was sure that now that they had stopped their bullying ways, people would show their true feelings about them, and the two would realise that they where hated by the entire school and only fear of their curses had stopped people from speaking up, then Xavier and Roman would come grovelling to him and apologise in front of everyone, believing that if he forgave them then the rest of the school would too and then Mortimer would tell them no, that he would never forgive them and then the two would have to transfer to another school, never to be heard from again

That sadly never happened, instead of showing what Mortimer believed was hidden hatred, the entire school seemed to sympathise with the two, the students offering them comfort and the teachers going easier on them then the rest of the class, Mortimer seemed to be the only one furious at such biased behaviour

Surprisingly the difference in Xavier and Roman was showing, they took the time to help first years find their classes, instead of purposely giving them wrong directions, Xavier began tutoring those that needed help and Roman trained the Durmstrang students in quidditch and to Mortimer's horror they had become bigger stars in the school

When he had read the newspaper over the summer, his worst nightmare had come true Roman Pollius had won the quidditch world cup for Bulgaria; school was going to be unbearable

He had been right, the first month had been his worst, nobody picked on him but it seemed the school had become a shrine for the duo, and then Karkaroff had told them about the Triwizard tournament, and Mortimer realised that it was his time to shine, he had dreamt for days about winning the cup, his school would finally acknowledge him as a true champion, they would finally realise that he existed and that he had a name other then the 'mortifier'

Then his dreams were dashed when Romans name came out of the cup, he had never realised that you could physically hate someone until he threw up the following day just thinking about the two.

That was it, he had thought, people like Xavier and Roman would get everything handed to them on a silver plate, whilst people like him would always be forgotten, then everything changed when the rat had appeared promising him his revenge and Mortimer had agreed to help the rat, the Dementor attack on Roman had just been a show of power and now Mortimer dreamed of seeing the downfall of Xavier and Roman, he didn't know that the rat wanted to use Roman for a ritual that would bring back his master, all Mortimer wanted was for Roman to feel just a little bit of the pain and humiliation that he had inflicted on him over the years

**~R~} **

Roman Pollius the first had made plenty of mistakes over his long life, but now as he read the report from the healer at St Mungo's he knew his biggest mistake had been allowing his only child to keep Harry James Potter to raise as his own son

He remembered the day like it was yesterday, the world was still celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, but everyone was searching for young Harry, the search was mostly focused on the United Kingdom, after all how could a child barely a year old leave the country undetected

The elder Roman had not seen his son or grand daughter Juliet in nearly two months, being minister for magic really did take up his time, and his son as the head of the department of international magical cooperation had gone to the United Kingdom to offer support to the Potters, he had only come back at the end of the first week of November and so the elder Roman had decided to go visit him

When he reached the large manor, he was in for the shock of his life, in the arms of his son was one Harry James Potter; he would recognise the boy anywhere from his pictures

That's when all hell had broken lose

There was a lot of yelling for a very long time between the two Romans and then the elder Roman gave his son the chance to talk

According to his son, when he went to help look for the boy he had come across a wizard trying to sell him to the highest bidder in the magical underworld, apparently the wizard had taken Harry out of his cot after his confrontation with Voldemort, so his son did the noble thing and saved the boy with all intents and purposes of returning him

He had gone back to the house that belonged to their family, planning to contact the British ministry, but he had changed his mind at the last second, claiming that he could certainly give Harry a better life, what sort of life would he live in Britain as the boy-who lived, a terrible one, he would surely grow up to be arrogant

So he had smuggled the boy on his private carriage, and because of foreign immunity, nobody bothered to check it, so in the end it was quite easy to bring Harry Potter to Bulgaria completely undetected

The elder Roman was not sure if his son was lying or not, but he was too enraged to ask

The elder Roman had argued that he had no right to take a child from his parents, and that his son should be ashamed of himself, how would he feel if Juliet was taken

But his son had played on his insecurities, Harry could be the son that he had always wanted, a true Pollius to lead the way, they both knew that the elder Roman saw he son as a failure, there was a big difference between love and pride, the elder Roman had bribed his son throughout his childhood, dumping him off with nannies, whilst he lead the country, his son had turned out quite bitter, someone who wanted nothing to do with the Pollius name, the elder Roman was sure that was why he had decided not to reproduce, to end the blood line of the Pollius' with himself, the ultimate revenge against his father

The Elder Roman was sure that if he said no, his son would never adopt another boy to pass down the family name, so the Pollius name would become extinct and as he stared into the emerald eyes of the worlds saver, it was as if a slideshow started running through his mind, he could already see himself taking Harry fishing, spoiling him rotten with presents, teaching him to play quidditch, and getting another chance to be a good father, to raise a true Pollius, someone to be his pride and joy

So he had relented and agreed, and Harry was re-named Roman Pollius the third, whilst his family searched for him back in Britain, they had dyed his hair a bright blonde, a spell could easily be detected so they had to dye it the muggle way, the blonde hair meant that he wouldn't look so much like his biological father, James Potter

The less he looked like James Potter the better everybody felt and the elder Roman could bury his guilt easier

Everyone knew about the latest addition to the Pollius family, how he was a sick orphan, and because of his illness, nobody saw young Roman for over a year, and by that time, pictures of Harry Potter had stopped appearing in the Bulgarian newspapers, so when the first picture of Roman was taken, nobody recognised the blonde haired, emerald eyed child as Harry Potter the boy everyone presumed dead, and since the newspapers only went out in Bulgaria, nobody in the United Kingdom would ever see the pictures

It had been surprisingly easy to keep the secret, whenever a British ministry representative came to Bulgaria, Harry was kept at home away from the cameras, and even when by chance someone saw pictures of him, nobody had ever made the connection, until two years ago, when Juliet had gotten too nosy trying to find information on her own birth parents, thankfully they were able to handle that and make sure that the secret stayed a secret, although it had cost his son his life, the elder Roman no matter how fond he was of his son, knew it was a just punishment, for taking both Harry and Juliet

After his fathers death Roman had changed, he had used a spell to return his original hair colour and he had cut it short, he looked so different form the long haired blond that he used to be and he also acted different, he was no longer the pompous, spoilt Roman who got everything he wanted, the reality of death had shaken his very core and the elder Roman was glad to see him becoming the man he had always wished his son would be

Roman had only ever asked about his birthparents once and his father had told him that they had died; Roman had worshipped his father, so he had believed him no questions asked

So for sixteen years the secret had remained a secret, until the quidditch world cup

The elder Roman knew that the test would come back positive and he had no idea what was going to happen, he silently cursed his son for not being there to take his comeuppance it was all his fault and now the elder Roman would have to deal with fall out, he knew Roman would want answers and he just knew the young man wouldn't like them.

He sent a silent prayer up to Merlin

Romans entire life was about to change and the old man had a feeling that he would be paying for his son's mistake

**~R~} **

"Got a date yet?" Xavier asked Roman in Bulgarian, sitting next to him at the Ravenclaw table

"No" Roman said bitterly, he was still dressed in his quidditch robes, he had just had his first training session with Annie Potter and it had gone better then expected, the girl had talent

Xavier laughed "The Yule ball's tomorrow" he chuckled

Roman grimaced "I know" he said bitterly looking at Xavier, "you asked the Ravenclaw yet?" he asked

Xavier frowned "Her name is Luna Lovegood and she said yes" Xavier beamed

"At least one of us has a date?" Roman said, sticking his fork rather aggressively into a piece of meat

"it's not like nobody wants to go with you" Xavier sighed as if he had said the same thing a million times, "you're just really picky" he said cheekily

"I am not" Roman said pouting, then looking to change the subject he said "so tell me about you're girlfriend"

Xavier glared at him "Luna is not my girlfriend" he said his words laced with a threat

"You dumped me for her to go Hogsmeade with" Roman accused

Xavier looked startled and then burst out laughing causing a few people to look at him like he was crazy

"Ahhh" he crooned, "is little Rommy jealous" he joked ruffling Roman's hair

"Shut up" Roman snapped swatting his hand away

Xavier gave him a cheeky smile and said, "Luna's alright, she's a year younger then us, bit weird though" he shrugged, "she had me looking for moon frogs all afternoon" he said with a shudder

Roman looked at him as if he was crazy

"There's no such thing as moon frogs" he said incredulous

"Trying telling her that" Xavier said defensively, "she's adamant that they exist, I spent over an hour in a swamp in that big forest, searching for the stupid things"

Roman gave him a knowing look

"What?" Xavier asked cautiously

"You like her" Roman smirked

A pink tinge appeared on Xavier's cheeks, "I do not" he said defensively, a little too defensive

"Yes you do" Roman said in a mocking tone

"Alright, let's just move on" Xavier snapped "we need to find you a date or are you forgetting you have to dance in front of everyone"

Roman lost what little blood he had left on his face going deathly pale

"Now" said Xavier, scanning all the girls in the great hall, "let's find you a date"

"I can find my own" Roman snapped downing his pumpkin juice and getting up

"Hey, what about that red head you went to Hogsmeade with?" Xavier asked

"She got a date" Roman snapped grabbing his stuff and walking away

"How do you know?" Xavier yelled after, Roman was not going to admit that just as he was about to ask Ginny Weasley to the ball when Dean Thomas had beaten him to the punch

Roman ignored the stares and stormed into Hogwarts library, throwing himself into the closest seat, earning a glare from Madam Pince

" I guess I'm not the only one in a bad mood" said a voice, Roman jumped a foot in the air and put his hand over his heart trying to calm down, the girl had scared him half to death

"Merlin, do not zneak up on me like zat?" he said irritated, he immediately recognised the girl as Hermione Granger

"Sorry" she said embarrassed, "I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me" he said defensively

"What ever you say!" she smirked, "so why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I do not 'ave a date to the ball" he mumbled embarrassed

"Wow, guess I'm not the only one" said the girl

Romans eyebrows rose in shock

"You do not 'ave a date?" he asked hope full

"No" she said a little embarrassed

'Thank Merlin' he thought a goofy grin gracing his face

"You vant to go vit me?" he asked

Hermione looked a little surprised and then apprehensive, then finally she smiled back at him

"I would love to"

Without thinking Roman threw his arms around her not noticing Alexander in the corner

~#~#~#~#~

Alexander had been looking forward to the Yule ball but now sitting down watching the girl of his dreams dancing with that pretentious superficial arrogant quidditch player, he was having the worst time of his life

"Look at him" he moaned to Ron and his date Lavender Brown, Ginny and her date Dean, and his sister, who had begged him to take her and since he didn't have a date he had relented, "he thinks he's so great, with his accent and his dance moves and his sparkling green eyes" he said bitterly nursing a butterbeer and glaring at Roman and Hermione, who were currently on the dance floor

"How about I get us some drink" Dean said standing up

"I'll come with you" lavender said uncomfortable, following after him

"He's not that bad" Annie defended glaring at him, "he's helped me loads with quidditch" she beamed

"Great he's stealing my sister and my girl" Alex said taking a swig of his drink

"Hermione was never your girl" Ron said unhelpfully

"Why didn't you just ask her to the ball?" Ginny asked

"Why didn't you ask King Roman over there" replied Alex, "then he wouldn't be with Hermione right now, making her laugh and whispering in her ear, wait! Why is he whispering in her ear" Alex asked nervously

As one they all looked to see Roman whispering in Hermione's ear, she then laughed as he twirled her away from them

"She's looks really pretty" Annie said, looking at the blue strapless dress Hermione had on, "straight hair suits her" she added

"You're not helping" Alex whined

"Oh get over it I want to dance" Annie said

Alex gave her a disbelieving look as if dancing with his sister was the worst punishment imaginable

"Fine I'll dance with Ron!" she said, looking at the red head, Ron paled

"I can't dance" he said nervously

"I'll dance vit you" said a voice scaring all the of them, they turned to see Roman and Hermione right behind them

"Thanks" Annie said jumping up and dragging Roman away, Hermione took Annie's vacant seat, Dean and Lavender where not getting drinks but dancing together in the middle of the dance floor

"Having fun?" Alex asked sarcastically

"Yeah" Hermione said beaming, "he can really dance"

"So can I" he said eagerly, "do you want to dance?" he asked hopefully

"I'm really tired Alex" she said catching breath

"Of course you are" he said sullenly, "Romeo over there; practically danced you off your feet"

Surprisingly it was Ginny instead of Hermione who replied

"His name is Roman not Romeo" she said, her voice laced with anger

Before anyone could reply, Padma Patil came over to there table smiling at Alex

"Do you want to dance?" she asked a little nervous

Alex looked over at the others and realised that both females where glaring at him

"Sure" he said jumping up, he grabbed Padma's hand and got as far away from the two girls as possible

"So what's he like?" Ron asked eagerly the second Alex was out of earshot

Hermione looked at him strangely

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be his date?" she said jokingly

"Ha ha" Ron said sarcastically "you know what I mean?" he said impatiently "you where just dancing with one of the greatest chasers of our generation, what did he say, what's he like"

"He's normal Ron" Hermione said unable to think of any other way to describe the handsome Bulgarian

Ron groaned, "Come on Hermione, Ginny wouldn't tell me anything about him, you have to share" he begged

"Alright, alright" she said holding her hands up

"There's a rumour that his contract's with the Vultures is coming to an end and that the Arrows want to sign him?" Ron said looking at her hopefully

"And?" Hermione asked confused

"And?" he said impatiently, "everyone knows the Vultures aren't going to let him go but they've got no choice if he wants to leave, did he tell you anything?"

Hermione took a deep breath

"Ron, even if he was considering all that, do you honestly think that he would tell me?" she asked incredulous

Ron looked a little embarrassed, "then what did he talk about?" he asked

"This and that?" she said trying to remember, "we mostly just compared Hogwarts to Durmstrang and our families"

Ginny suddenly spoke up

"What is his family like?" she asked curious

"Well, his father passed away two years ago, in some accident but I think everyone knows that" she said and the two red heads nodded

No one was quite sure how Roman Pollius the second had died, except his family and no one had dared to ask them

"well, after the death his grandfather moved in with him, his sister Juliet had moved out of there house a year before the accident, so he was all alone, must have been a really hard time" she added looking at the smiling Bulgarian

"Then what happened" Ginny asked curious

"Erm...not much" she said trying to remember everything he had said, "he was close to his grandfather so it wasn't bad, but he completely chopped his hair off and changed his hair colour back"

"Back?"Ginny asked, surprisingly it was Ron that answered her

"he was a blonde before, you should see some of the pictures, there's no way you would recognise him" he said, as all three turned to stare at the raven haired boy, who had no idea that in a few short hours his whole world would change

**~R~} **

Lily and James Potter where wide awake, at three fifty five in the morning, it was officially December twenty six and in five minutes, they would get the proof that Roman was indeed Harry

"What if he's not Harry?" Lily asked nervously

"What?" James said stunned

"I mean it James, what if Roman is not Harry, what if we've just hounded the poor boy for no reason, what if we've gotten all our hopes up for nothing?" she said sullenly

James moved to sit next to his wife and pulled her close to him

"If he is not Harry then we'll deal with it, it'll hurt but I would rather know then live with 'what if's' for the rest of my life" he said kissing her hair

"And what if he is Harry?" Lily asked

James laughed amused

"Then we'll deal with that as well, even if he ends up hating us, he'll still be our little boy and nothing and nobody can change that"

Lily smiled up at her husband and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, a tap, tap, tap sound got her attention and she jumped off the chair and ran to the window with James on her tail, she opened the window letting the owl with the big brown envelope in, James untied the envelope and the owl flew off

"Ready?" he asked his wife

"I've been ready for sixteen years" she replied

James tore open the envelope and she moved closer to look at the single white sheet, her heart painfully beating in her chest, she forced herself to read the writing, she saw the result and James said exactly what she was thinking

"Oh Merlin"

**~R~} **

"Why are we here so early" Xavier complained in Bulgarian as they stopped in front of the carriage that was taking them back to Bulgaria, "the sun isn't even up yet" he said looking at his watch, "Merlin, Roman, it three fifty five in the morning"

"Will you stop complaining" Roman said nervously as he entered the large carriage and started to walk down the hall to the room they had booked, in five short minutes he would get the DNA results, he had no doubt that the test would be negative, his father wasn't a kidnapper, he was a lot of things but he wasn't what they where all trying to label him as, he was a good, honourable man that had gone out of his way to make sure he had everything in life

"Will you slow down" Xavier complained as he entered their room, he threw himself down on the bed, "oh sweet Merlin, bless whoever created beds"

"Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" Roman asked as he sat down on his bed

"Nope" Xavier said standing up and heading to the toilet, just as he left an owl appeared at the window and Roman jumped back in shock, clutching his chest he glared at the owl who was now tapping on the window

"I'm coming" he said angrily as he opened the window, he quickly untied the brown envelope and his chest tightened as he opened it, he knew what it would say, there was no way that he was Harry Potter, it wasn't possible, even as he denied it, an uncomfortable feeling settled in Roman's stomach, his hands where sweaty and it felt like his heart was trying to come out of his chest, quickly he started to read the sheet

_Patient 1-James Potter_

_Patient 2-Lily Evans Potter_

_Patient 3-Roman Pollius_

_The reason for this DNA test is to find out if patient three is in fact Harry James Potter, the missing son of patients one and two the test did reach a conclusion _

_Roman Pollius is a match to both Lily and James making him their son_

_The results are positive_

_Roman Pollius is in fact Harry Potter_

**~R~} **

**Well, things are going to get interesting now, there are more of Harry/Romans secretive family secrets to come in the next chapter as all hell breaks lose**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N**

**Finally an update! I am sorry for the delay but real life just wouldn't settle down, I was hoping I could get one out before Christmas but I ended up going to Norway with my family to visit my uncle and cousins! But never mind that! I just wanted to make it clear to certain readers that this is not a super Harry story! He won't suddenly discover that he's a descendent of all four Hogwarts founders or that he's half some magical creature and as for him owning half of the ministry, Harry already has a ton of money, from his inheritance and his quidditch wages! And I thought I made it clear that Harry is not a genius, he can't stand responsibly or pressure! The only thing that makes him any different then everyone else is that he's a great quidditch player, and if that loses me readers then I'm sorry but that's just the way it is**

**Now on with the story**

**~R~}**

James Potter was in bed completely still, thoughts whirling through his head quicker then a snitch.

One memory kept surfacing to the forefront over and over, the day Alexander was born

~flashback~

Sirius proudly walked into the hospital room, with a number of stuffed toys

"You do realise the baby's only a day old don't you" asked Remus sarcastically, who was sitting next to Lily's bed as James was sat next to him holding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket

"You're never too young to start playing with toys" Sirius said as he dumped the toys on the closest chair and started begging like a three year old

"Can I hold him, can I hold him" he repeated excitedly, James however seemed transfixed by the new born babe and was reluctant to give him up

"James" said Lily "you either give him the baby or I hex him" she said annoyed

"Wow" said Sirius "I guess giving birth really does make a woman angry" he said and the look on Lily's face made him all but snatch the baby away from James to use as protection

"The baby?" said Remus wrinkling his nose, "we can't keep calling him the baby"

"Yeah" agreed Sirius, "I knew a kid named baby, poor bastard received more curses in a day then Snivellus got in a year" he said perfectly serious

The others looked at him dumbfounded

"Only you would say something like that" said James, feeling better then he had all year

"How about Joseph?" said Remus

"No, no" Said Sirius quickly, "I dated a girl named Josephine, you remember her, the one who stabbed me with a fork"

"What!" laughed Lily, as James and Remus tried to stifle their laughter so the baby wouldn't wake up

"It was fifth year" chuckled James leaning on Remus

"She was a Hufflepuff" added Remus holding his stomach

"I remember her" said Lily aghast

"Joseph is out" said Sirius trying to change the subject, "how about Bruce"

"Bruce!" said Lily surprised

"Yeah Bruce, no one is crazy enough to pick on someone named Bruce" he said

"I am not naming my son Bruce" said James

"What about Roman?" said Lily, all three men looked at her as if she was nuts

"Roman?" said James, "that's a name for middle aged men not for a baby as good looking as ours"

"There's the humble husband I married" joked Lily

"What about Harry?" said Sirius looking a the red headed baby in his arms

The room fell into silence, everyone lost in their memories of the raven haired, emerald eyed baby that they had all tragically lost

Sirius looked at the other three nervously, "that way you can have Harry back again" he said

James looked at the red haired, brown eyed baby in Sirius' arms. He was still amazed that he could love something so much in such a short amount of time, in so many ways his second son was like his first, he loved him no less and no more then he had loved Harry but he wasn't Harry and he never would be

"No one can replace Harry" James told the quiet room

"Alright" said Remus nervously, "but he still needs a name"

Suddenly, as if an invisible lighting bolt had just struck him, James remembered a muggle book Lily had given him back in seventh year, about a man named Alexander the great who had conquered half the muggle world in his life time, he didn't really care about the man himself but he was rather fond of the name

"What about Alexander?" he offered

"Alex" said Sirius as if trying the name out for himself

"Alexander" said Lily stubbornly, and then smiled, "I love it"

"Yeah" agreed Remus, "he looks like an Alex"

James proudly beamed at the new addition to his family, Harry could never be replaced but at least now they had Alex and James swore that he would protect his second son a lot better then he had the first.

**~R~}**

Roman Pollius the third was numb; their really was no other way to describe it

He felt hollow and cold inside and reality still hadn't hit him, it had been hours since he had found out the truth and the carriage was about to land. The sun had already risen and Xavier was in the bathroom getting ready with no of idea of his best friends predicament

He just couldn't believe it but the word _'positive'_ kept flashing in his mind, he wasn't Roman Pollius and his biological parents weren't dead, he was Harry James Potter and the thought made his stomach churn and his blood boil all at the same time

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be feeling...Happy? That he had a mother and a father...Angry? For the lies he had been told...Confused? Or Shocked? It wasn't like there was a manual he could read

'_What to do if you find out that your not who you thought you where, but you're actually the saviour of the wizarding world!'_

If only there was such a thing.

Roman just didn't know what to feel, his body felt like a war ground with his emotions battling for dominance

He kept remembering what he had said

_"of course, there's a possibility but it doesn't matter even if I was Harry Potter, what then, I don't want to get to know the Potters, I already have a family, a home and a life, what good would it do to find out"_

When he had said those words he had been lying.

He never even for a second believed himself to be Harry Potter and he had taken the stupid test just to get Xavier and those crazy people off his back and now his whole life was ruined

'_Dramatic much'_ he inwardly thought, he didn't like strong emotions, feelings where like a water off a ducks back to him, he wouldn't let himself feel anything that could screw with his mind but his mind wasn't listening, his thought path just kept going on track like a train that was destined for a crash

_The life, the family and the home he had mentioned were all lies, that life belonged to Roman Pollius the third, not Harry Potter_

With sickening speed a scary thought flashed through his mind,

'_Who am I?'_

'Get a grip' he inwardly yelled at himself

And the train was getting closer to crashing

'_You don't know who you are anymore' his traitorous mind yelled back_

Was he Roman Pollius quidditch extraordinaire or Harry Potter the 'boy who lived?'

Sixteen years of his life, felt like a waste, it felt like his identity had been robbed, as if he had been stripped bare with the whole world laughing at him

His chest tightened and he was sure he was going to throw up

_The train started rocking off track_

How? Was the big question, his father had told him his biological parents had died and that had certainly been a lie, so how did he end up in Bulgaria with his family whilst the Potters where looking for him back in England

He wouldn't even acknowledge the fact the man that had raised him for nearly his entire life could have been the one at fault; he would not tarnish his father's memory with dirty thoughts

There was only one person that would certainly know, his grandfather and Roman would get answers no matter what, he prayed that the train that was his life would get back on track

**~R~} **

Roman the first walked around the large kitchen in Pollius manor, it was six in the morning and Juliet was sitting down with a cup of coffee in front of her scared out of her wits

"He is going to be so angry" she said miserably in Bulgarian

Roman instinctively looked at the clock on the wall, his grandson was expected to walk in any second and they both knew that he knew the truth about his birth

"What do you think he's going to do?" She asked looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Rommy never gets angry so what's he going to do when he finds out we both knew the truth"

He had no answer for that and poor Juliet was close to tears, it was unusual seeing the strong woman he had helped raise, be in such a condition

They heard the front door slam open and bang shut

"He's here" said the elder Roman gravely

"Grandpa?" they heard Roman yell as his footsteps got closer and closer

"He doesn't sound angry" Juliet said as her chest filled with hope

"He sounds confused" answered her grandfather sadly, his age truly showing

"There you are" said a relieved Roman, standing at the door way, the other two turned to look at him

Roman didn't look like himself, he didn't look cheeky or happy or even sad

Roman looked heartbroken, and that tore at the old mans heart

"What's going one?" Roman asked quietly, yet in the silent room it was as loud as a bell. They could both hear the plead in his tone, practically begging them to deny what he knew they knew

"R.J we can explain" said Juliet quickly, trying to hold back her tears, using his childhood nick name

With three Romans in one family, it was easier to just give somebody a nickname

"It can't be true!" Roman said his voice laced with accusation, still begging them to deny it, how they wished they could; they would have loved to have told him that it was all just some big joke but sadly they couldn't

It was the elder Roman that answered, "I am not sure what you want us to tell you Roman, but you are my grandson, nothing more and nothing less" he said his eyes beseeching Roman to understand

A flash of anger crept into Romans eyes, and a look of determination appeared on his face

_The train that was his life had just crashed_

"I want to know the truth" he hissed, slamming his fist on the table next to him, causing Juliet to jump, she was so shocked, R.J never got angry, he was always the one trying to calm everyone else down, he was so different that she had no idea what to do. She knew she had betrayed him but it was both tell him the truth and risk the chance of losing him or just keeping quiet

"Who am I" Roman roared furious

"You're my brother!" Juliet yelled back, trying to get him to see sense

Roman laughed incredulously, running his hand through his hair. "Your still lying to me!" he said his eyes wide "because I'm not your brother am I Juliet, I'm Alexander and Annie Potters older brother aren't I" he breathed, trying to hold it in, "no more lies" he said trying to keep control of the wave of emotions that kept smacking in to him "I just want to know...who am I?" he breathed

She could see his heart breaking, thankfully, there grandfather answered

"Your Harry James Potter" said the old man and it seemed as if the whole world had just gone quiet

A resounding 'bang' echoed through the room as Roman punched the wall behind him, the following 'crunch' sound was his bones breaking

Juliet jumped up at once to help him but Roman took a step back, "Don't come near me" he yelled his voice filled with hurt

"R.J..." Juliet began

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, shocking the other two in the room, "because am not your little R.J or Rommie or even Roman Pollius, he never existed" he said distraught, "I'm...Harry...Potter" he said forcefully getting the words out

His demeanour suddenly changed as he locked eyes with his grandfather, "how did this happen?" he asked through gritted

"Your father..." he began

"Which one?" Roman said sarcastically

"You only have one father Roman" said the elderly man sternly, "your father is the man that raised you, the one that stayed up with you when you where sick, the one that brought you your first broom, the one that went to all of your quidditch matches, the one that taught you how to ride in the first place Roman, my son, that man is your father" said the elderly man furiously, trying to get through to his grandson

"He wasn't perfect Roman but he loved you and for that he deserves your respect" he continued in a voice of authority, "he told me that he found you in the arms of a thief who had kidnapped you and was planning to sell you to the highest bidder but your father saved you Roman and he was planning to give you back to the Potters but he loved you from the moment he held you and he couldn't bare to part with you so he brought you back here and raised you as his own, the only crime that he is guilty of committing is loving you too much, my boy" he said earnestly, trying to convince the hurt seventeen year old

"So you've known all my life?" Roman said exhausted, his body sagging, the fight leaving him, unable to comprehend the father that he had loved as some sort of thief

"Yes" the old man said seriously

"And what about you" Roman said looking at Juliet, the betrayal he felt was clear as day

"I've known for two years" she said sadly and a gasp of shock escaped Roman, _'that long' _he though

"Well, I guess that's that" Roman said as he walked towards the door

"Wait!" yelled Juliet, close to crying "where are you going?" she asked scared

Roman just shrugged, too tired to fight, he was physically and mentally exhausted

"Away from the two of you" he said coldly as he kept on walking

"But you can't just leave" Juliet said distressed, looking at her grandfather for help

"I can do whatever I like" Roman said matter of factly, "I'm seventeen Juliet, a legal adult and I have enough money to take care of myself" he said tiredly as he walked through the front door without once looking back

"Let him go" said the elder Roman to Juliet, as she whirled on him incredulous, "he is hurt" he explained, "some time away from us will do him good and it is the least we can give him" he said sadly, as the image of his only grandson walking out was forever etched into his memory

~R~}

Lily Potter woke up happy for the first time in a very long time, a silly grin plastered on her face

Her little Harry had been found, she couldn't count how many times she woke up in the middle of the night wondering if her baby needed her, the only comfort she had was that Harry was happy.

He wasn't some poor defenceless child who knew nothing of love and happiness; in fact he was the complete opposite

James suddenly pulled her close to him, tracing kisses down her neck

"Stop it" she giggled like a school girl

"Why?" James asked cockily, she could feel his smirk against her neck

"Because we are going to be late" she said turning to face him as his hands started to ravish her body "at this rate the kids are going to be stranded at Kings Cross station" she said a moan escaping her parted lips

"Stupid Yule ball" James moaned as he claimed her lips "why the kids have to come back so late I'll never understand" he moaned as Lily jumped out of bed

"It's only the twenty six of December" she laughed, her eyes suddenly darkened as she said "we'll have to tell them"

"I'm not sure I want to tell them" James said as he got out of bed "how do we tell them that Roman Pollius is actually their big brother Harry" he asked incredulous

"I don't know" Lily said exasperated, her good mood long forgotten "but we have to tell them and Sirius and Remus are coming over today, we can tell everybody all at once" she said with a nod of her head

Half an hour later as James and Lily left an owl flew through an open window with a mysterious package

R~}

Peter Pettigrew knew exactly what he had to do to be free; he had escaped from Azkaban and found his master, now all he needed to do was to get Harry to Lord Voldemort, sadly that part was starting to become difficult

"I'm not sure about this" Mortimer told Peter as they stood in his bedroom back in Bulgaria, "I don't want to kill Roman I just want to tarnish his reputation" he said stubbornly

"You won't be killing him, you'll just turn the cup into a portkey" Peter said trying to hide his anger

"But where will it take him" Mortimer said angry

Peter took a breath and chose a different tactic

"Don't you see Mortimer; people like Roman are born under a lucky star" he said persuasively "it doesn't matter what anyone does to them, Roman will always get more then his fare share of luck just like his father, whilst people like you and me are forced to live in their shadows to deal with all the bad things life has to offer"

Peter could see that he was getting to Mortimer

"Look at Roman he already has all of Bulgaria in love with him and pretty soon the whole world will love him too, do you think that its fair for a bully to get such recognition, to be loved by the entire planet because of his family name-"

"What are you talking about!" Mortimer roared cutting him off "Roman might be loved in Bulgaria but certainly not by the whole world and his father wasn't loved either, Roman the second was feared not loved" he said hotly

"I am not talking about his adopted father" Peter said smugly "but his biological one"

Mortimer's eyes widened

"You know who Romans real father is?" he breathed shocked

"Oh yes" Peter said boldly "Romans father and I go way back, all the way to our teen years and I must tell you, he was just like Roman. A cocky little bully who was loved by everyone and as he grew up his luck just continued, he's now an auror and a famous one at that, he married the girl that everyone guy wanted and you know what?" Peter said angrily, "he doesn't deserve any of it, he never did" he said furious

"Who is he?" Mortimer asked curious

"James Potter" Peter said dramatically

"Potter?" Mortimer repeated sure that he had heard the word somewhere

"You've of course heard of Harry Potter" Peter said with a glint in his eyes, "he went missing about sixteen years ago"

Mortimer looked at him confused before horror filled his face

His face changed emotions quicker then Peter could register, it went from shocked to distraught to down right furious

"The boy-who-lived" he breathed furiously, it just couldn't be, fate couldn't love someone that much, it just wasn't fair

"Yep" Peter said popping the p

"Roman is the boy-who-lived" Mortimer said his guts clenching uncomfortably, all he could see was the fame and the power that would come to Roman, didn't the bastard already have enough people throwing themselves at him, did he really need anymore? He thought furiously

Mortimer looked at Peter, with anger clouding his judgement he said "I'll do it, I'll turn the cup into a portkey"

R~}

The Potter family plus Remus and Sirius sat around the living room at one in the afternoon

Alex sat holding the package the mysterious owl had tied to her

"Can't I open it?" he asked again

"No" said James, taking it off of him, "your mother and I have something to tell the two of you" he said seriously. Remus and Sirus stood up intending to give the family some privacy; they already knew what it was about

The second they walked out the door James started talking

"I'm sure you both know who Roman Pollius is" he said nervously as Annie beamed and Alex scowled, it looked like the siblings had different opinions on the seventeen year old

"Well" said James nervously, tightly holding Lily's hand

"You both know that Harry went missing sixteen years ago" he started, "well we found out today that Roman is Harry" he blurted out

Alex and Annie looked at him shocked but James continued talking

"When we first saw Roman at the quidditch world cup...well, that's when we started to doubt who he was. You see Roman looks just like I did at his age and he would have been the same age as Harry, there where just far too many coincidences to ignore" he said quickly, "so we've been trying to convince him to take a test, you know to prove his parentage and well somehow, we convinced him to take the test and..." James said trying to find the right words to say it, thankfully Lily took over

"Roman Pollius is our Harry" she said delighted, the two children however not so much

Annie looked confused whilst Alex looked angry

"Isn't this great" Lily said delighted that it was finally out in the open, "now we can have Harry back and we can actually give him all those presents we buy him every year and everything can just go back to how it was suppose to be with the five of us as a family-" she said but was cut off by Alex

"You're actually telling me that that insufferable git is my brother" he said slowly

"Alex!" Lily scolded but he just kept talking, babbling was something she did when she was nervous

"so whilst we've spent the past sixteen years suffering, dreading July thirty first because mum always cries or never doing anything fun on Halloween because we felt so guilty that we would be having fun when poor little Harry was suffering" he said furious jumping to his feet, "that idiot got to live a normal life, he got to go out without having to constantly hear his own name, he didn't have to live under his own shadow like the rest of us-"

"Alexander" James yelled cutting him off

"I hate him" Alex said storming out from the room and up to his bedroom

Annie sat shell shocked and slowly rose off her seat and followed after her brother

Lily sighed and slowly sat down; James moved to get the package and then sat back down next to his wife

"Everything will be alright" he said pulling her close

"How do you know?" Lily asked sagging against him

"Because they always do" he smiled, moving the package on to the glass table in front of them

"What is that?" Lily asked moving away from him and picking the package up

"No idea" James smirked as she started to open it, Lily slowly removed the packaging to reveal a silver box with grey powder inside

Lily tensed and James let out a startled gasp, of all the things they had expected this wasn't one of them, in her hand Lily was holding Lucida powder, it was the wizarding equivalent of a video tape,

Remus and Sirius entered the room and stopped in their tracks mid-step

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sirius, wondering why they had Lucida powder, most wizards never bothered with such things except to watch replays of quidditch games

James shook his head as Sirius approached them

"Well let's play it" he said excitedly, only to receive three people looking at him as if he was crazy

"We can't" said Remus, "it's someone's private moments we can't just watch it" he said uncomfortably

"It was sent here wasn't it?" Sirius said as if they where the stupid ones, he took the box from Lily and then took a handful of powder and put it on top of the box, he pointed his wand at it and said the spell needed to activate it

The grey powder started swirling around until a grey beam suddenly shot out of it, leaving a grey square hovering in the middle of the room

A man's face appeared in it, he seemed quite young, with curly dark hair and brown eyes.

He smiled sadly at them before he started speaking

"If you're watching this, then I presume that I am talking to James and Lily Potter" the man said sadly

Sirius looked smugly at everyone in the room and sat down to enjoy the show

"My name Is Roman Jenkins Pollius the second" at his name the atmosphere in the room changed, it went from apprehensive to downright hostile, because the man in the circle was the one that had taken away Harry

"This package is only to be delivered to you if you found out the truth about R.J or as you would call him Harry" the man said gravelly

"At this moment in time as I do this spell, its only been a year since Harry went missing and I feel terrible and everyday I tell myself that I will give him back but everyday it just becomes more difficult, there is nothing I can say that will ease your pain but today I realise that I can not give Harry back to you, because he's my son, so instead I have decided to make a sort of short clip for you following Harry's life from now until well I guess until you find out the truth, my father has agreed to try to catch as much of Harry's life when I am not with him" he said shrugging, "I know its not much but its all I can think of" he said desperately

The image suddenly changed to a small little girl and Roman Pollius the second who looked quite older, Sirius recognised the girl as Juliet Pollius. She looked no older then seven, she was standing on a stool next to a counter, covered in what looked like flour

Juliet suddenly looked up, looking straight at them

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the small magical ball needed to record everything.

Sirius was thankful that the spell had translated their words into English meaning he could actually understand what they said

"It's nothing" Roman said cleaning her up with a wave of his wand, "how about we go wake R.J up"

"Rommy!" squealed the little girl jumping off the stool and out the door

"Slow down" yelled Roman running after her; they climbed up the stairs and into a room at the far end

The room was covered with posters of the Vratsa Vultures quidditch team, which just happened to be the team Harry now played for

Juliet jumped on the bed yelling 'Rommy' over and over, until the poor boy sat up

"What?" he asked annoyed rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his blond hair sticking up on ends

If everyone in the room hadn't thoroughly researched the life of Roman Pollius then they might have been shocked at the colour of his hair

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled sitting down on the bed

R.J or Harry miraculously brightened up at the mention of his birthday

He jumped out of bed and rushed towards the man he called father

"I'm four today" he beamed proudly holding out four fingers

"Yes you are" smiled Roman ruffling his hair

"What are we going to do?" R.J asked excited, a look past between Roman and Juliet

"Nothing" Juliet said taking something out of her pocket and hiding it behind her back

R.J who hadn't noticed became crestfallen

"Except" she added, moving her hands in front of her to show three tickets, "we're going to watch the Vultures game!" she said excitedly as Harry looked on in shock

James wasn't sure how long he sat there watching his eldest child change from a little four year old to the seventeen year old he knew today

~R~}

Roman tiredly dumped his trunk in the entry hall, he was back in England.

After he had left his home, he wasn't sure where to go but he knew he had to leave the country. His grandfather had far too many people that would gladly keep an eye on him, Ironically the only carriage available was one back to England, so he had hopped on and after arriving he had apparated to the only manor his family owned that didn't have wards

It was more of a holiday home that had been in the Pollius family for generations, the family normally just allowed friends to use the home, which was why it wasn't warded and for that Roman was thankful, his grandfather would immediately have known if he had entered one of the warded houses

He wasn't sure what to do now, so he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, brought out the Firewhiskey and then returned the glass deciding to drink out of the bottle, he'd only ever had Firewhiskey twice before once on his seventeen birthday and the second after he had won the quidditch world cup. It wasn't a good idea for quidditch players to drink but as the liquid went down his throat, he was thankful for it

So whilst his family and friends worried about him, Roman spent the next couple of days drinking and then sleeping off a hangover

[][][][][][][]

It had been a week since Roman had learnt the truth and in those seven days he had received countless owls, from Juliet, Roman Sr he refused to think of him as his grandfather, Xavier, Viktor and the Potters and he ignored every single letter

He couldn't help but remember his past all those little moments in his life that made him the man he saw in the mirror

He remembered how he first met Xavier when he was four and his first night at Durmstrang but there where two memories that just wouldn't leave him in peace, probably the two most important moments in his life so far, the two moments that had significantly affected him.

One was his fathers funeral and the other was his first major quidditch match

He had only been ten, but he had played for the under eleven team of the Vratsa Vultures, everything had been going great

He sourly remembered at how he was made captain and how he had been treated, as if being good at riding a broom made him Merlin himself. His team mates treated him with respect looking to him to lead them, his coach heaped praise on him every second

'Everyone look at how Roman does it' had become part of their training routine

He inwardly cringed as he remembered how he had loved every minute of it, showing off every chance he had gotten and then he remembered the game that changed it all

It was the championship game between his team and the Hawks, they played for hours, but both teams where equally matched, if one scored the other would do the same a minute later, and due to junior league rules, match play could only be for seven hours for under eleven year olds, so after seven hours they took it to penalties and Roman could remember it as if it was yesterday

~Flashback~

Roman stood covered in sweat and mud, with the rest of his team mates, five penalties was all each team was given , they'd already missed one but so had the other team and Roman silently watched as the last player for the other team flew towards their keeper

The air sparked with energy and he watched transfixed as the player scored, cheering broke out from the other side of the field, all they needed was one goal and they still had a chance of winning and it was his turn to take the shot

He saw everyone look at him excited, they all knew he wouldn't miss, he never missed.

His coach roughly grabbed his arm as everyone huddled around to listen to what he had to say

'_You better get this shot Roman or you'll be letting everyone down' he said seriously, 'your family, your team mates, everyone who's ever cared about you, do you hear me boy'_ he said excited, sure that Roman wouldn't miss

Roman nodded his head, 'I won't let anyone down' he thought as he looked at the hopeful eyes of his team mates

He arrogantly climbed his broom and held the quaffle close to his chest as he flew at the hoops, he could see himself wining the game, the crowd chanting his name, his team mates smiling as they proudly showed off their new medals, so he zipped this way and that, confusing the keeper as he through the ball at the middle hoop

His felt excitement and pure happiness rise in chest as the quaffle soared past the keeper but the quaffle didn't go through the hoop it hit the edge and harmlessly bounced off

He had missed and he heard the supporters for the other side cheer, the looks he had received from not only his team mates but his coach had been enough to make him quit the game, and since that day pressure was not something he could handle. If it hadn't been for his father, his biological one, he would never have got on a broom again

~End~Flashback~

He had stopped drinking yesterday after he had had a nasty accident in the bath tub, and he was no longer catatonic just angry, really, really angry but he had no idea at whom to be angry at!

Surprisingly only one owl appeared that day, a brown one with copper coloured spots, he immediately recognised the owl as Hector Claymore, his manager's owl.

"Hey girl" Harry said as he untied the newspaper and left the letter on the table, it was a Bulgarian newspaper and he immediately looked in the sports section

_VULTURES ARE VULNERABLE _

Read the headline

_At the beginning of this season the question everybody was asking the Vultures manager Hugo Vladinski was can the defending Prime League Champions hold on to their trophy without their leading scorer Roman Pollius, the answer given then was YES and now it's a NO _

_Vladinski will not be sorry to see the back of a disappointing December, but if he looked ahead to January, it would have sent a shiver down his spine _

_The Vultures are trailing behind their biggest rivals the Pernik Pulverisers this season by a staggering four points_

_Vladinski promised the fans that the Vultures weren't a one man team and that one seventeen year old would not make a difference, the results prove otherwise._

_How badly they need their talisman, Roman Pollius, back. The decision to allow Pollius time off shocked many managers not only in Bulgaira but across the globe, surely Roman could have played part time, Ironically enough Pollius' substitute happens to be Vladinski's own son but Reginald Vladinksi does have talent and he is the right substitute what's scaring fans is that Hugo Vladinksi wants to drop Pollius from the first team and give his son the top spot, now whilst Reginald is talented he is not even in the same league as the seventeen year old and many people agree_

_One fan said 'Vladinski has gone crazy with power, he's already driving away Krum, and now Pollius does he want to destroy the Vultures'_

_The fan is referring to the reports that Viktor Krum is unhappy with Vladinski's coaching methods and it is likely that he will join the Haskovo Hawks next season, so whilst Vladinski destroys the Vultures by trying to help his sons career, managers all over the world are lining up to sign Pollius_

Roman put down the newspaper shocked, what in Merlin's name was going on with his team, and Viktor was leaving? that was new to him, he grabbed the letter but before he could open it the sound of the doorbell startled him

He cautiously got up; no one knew he was here, it was impossible, he tip toed to door with his wand out and counted to three, and he violently swung it open only to come face to face with someone he hadn't expected on seeing

Juliet

"Wait" she said earnestly, "you have to let me explain Rommy, I would have told you its just" she gave a frustrated sigh, and said something Roman was not expecting "this all started when I found out that Rufus Scrimgeour is my father?"

**~R~**

**Dum Dum Dum! Sorry for the cliff hanger but hopefully I'll have the next one up quickly! Lily's being a little delusional but you have to remember that everyone is dealing with this in their own way, Lily wants to believe that they can magically be a happy family but she knows it's not likely**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so close to 100 reviews and this is only chapter nine Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed/favoured/alerted or even just read this story**

**~R~}**

Darkness had fallen and the rain had still not relented pounding insistently on the rooftop, she wasn't use to being alone or even living in such conditions, but it was better then going back. In her twenty years on this planet, she had never felt as safe as she felt at that moment, sitting on a chair, just staring out the window

She'd never imagined that she would end up in a muggle area, let alone live there for two years but she couldn't go back, she couldn't even imagine what her father would do, she had humiliated not only her family but the Flint family as well and as much as she disliked him, Marcus didn't deserve to be stood up like that, all by himself, waiting for her at the end of the altar

Her family didn't know where she was, she was no longer there daughter, they had disowned her and her Hogwarts education was useless if nobody was even willing to give her an interview. Who would want to hire such an embarrassment anyway, but she was still happy

She had never wanted to marry Marcus in the first place, but an arranged marriage was perfectly normal among pureblood families, she had been betrothed to Marcus when she was fifteen, according to her mother, two years was an apt amount of time to get to know your future husband, but as the two years flew by she realised that she couldn't stand Marcus, he was like her father and she hated her father, but she was still determined to go through with it.

Life with Marcus wouldn't be so bad, his family had plenty of money and she would be taken care of, she would be expected to stay home and raise whatever children they had, although she dreamed of working, she'd always wanted to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet, but that was just a dream, she would become Mrs Marcus Flint and nothing more.

It was in her seventh year that everything changed, she fell in love with the muggle born Terrence Higgs, he was the Slytherin seeker and his family didn't have a lot money, she didn't care that he was a muggle born but her family would.

Terrence and her dated throughout their seventh year, Marcus was mad but she didn't care, she had truly fallen in love and she wanted the whole world to know, she made plans in her head, Terry and her would move in together after they left Hogwarts, she'd work for the Daily Prophet and he would rise through the ranks at the ministry, he'd always wanted to work in the department for magical games and sports, they'd travel the world and he would take her away from her crazy family, her cruel father and her absentee mother.

It was when she came home for Christmas break that her father told her the date of her wedding was set and all her dreams came crashing down.

She'd told them she wouldn't go through with it, that she was already in love, but they just didn't care, the family's honour was at stake and when her father realised that she wasn't planning to go through with it, he'd threatened her, well not her...but Terry, he would make sure that nobody would ever hire him and as a muggle born Terry just didn't stand a chance against the Greengrass money or power

So she broke up with him after Christmas break and she never told him why, he just assumed it was because of her engagement to Marcus, he tried to convince her to elope with him, that they would run and never return and as tempting as the offer was she knew her family would never leave her alone and so she ignored Terry for the rest of the year and then on her wedding day, she ditched Marcus and just ran and since that the day she's had zero contact with the wizarding world, she didn't know how Terry was doing or how her sister Astoria was, she was seventeen now and would soon marry Draco Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass sat looking out of her window if her family found her they would never leave her alone, they'd make her suffer for ruining the family name and she didn't have the money or the power to make them leave her in peace so she was content with just surviving

**R~}**

"Who?" asked Roman gobsmacked, he'd known Juliet had been adopted but no idea that she knew who her birth parents were

"Rufus Scrimgeour" she repeated, they had retreated back into the kitchen and where sitting across from each at the breakfast table, "he's head of the auror department at the ministry for magic" she said seriously

"Which ministry" Roman asked, still in shock

"This one" Juliet snapped angrily

Roman held his hand up in a placating manner, once she had calmed down, she continued

"Father...he...I don't know what to say" she blurted out

"How about the truth" Roman said agitated, running his fingers through his hair

Juliet took a deep breath to calm herself, "do not interrupt me" she snapped making Roman feel like a little boy

"two years ago, I decided to find out what happened to my birth parents" she said

"When I asked father, he said he didn't know who they where, that he had just found me, I had no reason to suspect he was lying, so I left it at that...a week later I was going through the attic, trying to decided if there where things I wanted to take to the new apartment" she said with a sad smile

"I found this box from years back, it must have been put up there and just forgotten about, it had all these pictures of father when he first stared working at the ministry, pictures with grandfather and some co-workers, in one of the pictures there was this woman and I swear she looked just like me, an exact clone and I just knew Roman, I knew that she was my mother" she said her voice full of hurt

"I couldn't understand why he would lie" she said angrily, "I didn't know if I should confront him or just forget about it...it only took me days to decide that I would find my mother, I couldn't trust father anymore and I just wanted the full story, so I snuck into his office and looked through his files from eighteen years ago, just when I was about to give up, I found her file" she said bitterly "and after that I confronted father with it and he told me everything, he even showed me his memories" she said quietly

Roman was about to interrupt but a glare from Juliet shut him right up

"Her name was Marie Lupten, she was fathers' partner when he first started working at the ministry" she said quietly; when it became obvious that she wouldn't continue talking, Roman spoke up

"What happened to her?" he asked gravelly

Juliet suddenly looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there

"Father and her where put on this case with some British ministry workers" she said, "to come to a sort of alliance, that would help both countries fight against he-who-must-not-be-named and whilst she was there, she met this young auror" she said with a sad smile, "Rufus Scrimgeour was his name, father said it was love at first sight" she said tears pooling in her eyes, Roman got off his seat and hugged his sister, when she was well enough to talk they sat back down

"They got married very quickly after they met" she beamed, "but there where some complications" she said quietly, "she found out that father was...he...he was a..a-"

"What Juliet?" asked Roman worried

Juliet looked into his eyes and held his hand tightly, "Father made some mistakes in his past, he wasn't perfect and he's made up for his crimes over the years"

She was starting to really scare him

"Father was a good man Roman but" determination shined brightly in her eyes, "Father was a death eater"

It felt like he had just been punched, all the air left his lungs and his mind came up blank

"Huh?" was the only thing that passed his lips

"He was lonely" Juliet defended

"So he became a murderer" Roman yelled jumping up and stepping away from Juliet

"He just wanted to belong somewhere and he never killed anyone, he never even received the dark mark, he just passed on information to you-know-who" Juliet continued, "Sit down and do not interrupt me again" she ordered him and like a school boy, Roman sat back down trying to come to terms with what he had learnt

"As I was saying" Juliet said, "Marie found out that father was passing on information and she told Rufus but they couldn't prove it, but they had something else on him, something that would ruin the family name" she said seriously "they where sure that it would make him leave the country"

"Father was having an affair with a married woman" Juliet said, "She was a pureblood witch who was married to a powerful man, not as powerful as father but he was important, the family are an old one in British society"

"Who was the woman?" Roman asked intrigued

"Susan Greengrass" she replied

"Greengrass?" Roman repeated, "There's a girl at Hogwarts in her seventh year, Astoria Greengrass, any relation?"

"That would be her youngest daughter" Juliet replied, "Astoria has a half sister who was disowned by the family"

"Half sister?" Roman asked that was rare for pureblood families

"Yes, Daphne and Astoria share a mother but not a father" she said coyly, "Daphne's father is the one who her mother cheated with twenty one years ago"

Suddenly Roman realised where Juliet was going

"Our father?" he breathed out, "that doesn't make any sense, father would never abandon his own child, I mean he raised the two us and we weren't even his" he argued

"He didn't have much of a choice" Juliet said so quietly that Roman had to lean in to hear, "Marie and Rufus knew about the affair and they knew that the child Susan Greengrass was carrying was his and not her husbands, they threatened to tell him the truth" she said

"but that's exactly what father wanted, he loved Susan, he wanted to marry her and raise his daughter, but Susan would not leave her husband, so he hoped that once the husband found out that the child wasn't his he would throw Susan out of the house and leave her no other choice but to come running back to father" Juliet said

"So Marie told the husband?" Roman asked

"Yes" Juliet said, "but the husband didn't react the way father wanted, he was a pureblood and such humiliation would be unthinkable and he threatened father but unlike Marie and Rufus, the husband had death eater friends who could easily get proof that father was a death eater, he would be locked up and any chance of seeing his child would be lost" she said mournfully

"So what did he do?" Roman asked

"He had no choice but to leave" Juliet said, "on the night he was suppose to leave, he went back to his office for some paperwork he had forgotten and Marie was there, she was heavily pregnant with me and he blamed her for everything, he was convinced that he could persuade Susan to join him but it was too late, he had lost the woman he had loved and his child" she said

"He was just yelling at her when she went into labour" she said mournfully, "he didn't know what to do so he used the floo network to call for help from St Mungo's but they didn't arrive in time and she passed away bringing me into this world, her last request was to name me Juliet" she sadly "after Rufus' mother"

"Father left before help could arrive taking me with him" she said, "I was declared dead along with Marie"

"Why didn't he give you to Rufus?" Roman asked

"He blamed Rufus for taking away his daughter; he thought it was poetic justice that he takes away Rufus' daughter"

"That's sick" Roman said appalled "why aren't you mad?" he asked confused

"I was" she said seriously

"Is that why you killed him?" Roman asked eyes wide

"Roman" she said shocked "be serious, you know that was an accident"

He looked at her and shook his head

"Sorry" he said "but this is all too much"

"I know" she said "It took me a while to wrap my head around it as well"

"What I'm I suppose to do?" he asked begging her with his eyes to help him

She sighed

"Our situations are different Roman; with me Rufus has no idea that I'm his daughter so I can easily walk away from him without anybody's feelings being hurt. Rufus thinks I'm dead, he's mourned for me already it would just be cruel to enter back into his life but the Potters have never given up hope for your return and now the choice is yours, do you want to get to know them?" she asked

"I don't know" he said rubbing his hand over his face

"When do you go back to Hogwarts?" she asked

"In five days" he said sourly

"Good" she said "that gives you five days to decide your next step, hiding won't do you any good"

"I wasn't hiding" he grumbled

"Oh please" she said rolling her eyes and pointedly looking at the stack of unopened letters next to him

"I wasn't" he repeated, he wanted to change the subject and his eyes landed on the newspaper that Hector his agent had sent him, "is Viktor quitting the Vultures" he asked

Juliet looked at him surprised

"How do you know?" she asked

"So he is" Roman said aghast, "why?" Viktor like himself had played for the Vratsa Vultures since they where little kids to leave was insanity

Juliet said two words

"Hugo Vladinski"

"The new manager" Roman said surprised

"Viktor can't stand him, they argue about everything. Hugo's trying to give his son Reginald a career boost, the whole team has become about him and he's not exactly the best player in the league" Juliet said angrily, "Reginald's filling your spot and once you come back he's back to sitting on the bench, so Hugo's determined to show the world that his son is better then you"

"What?" he said shocked, he'd read as much from the newspaper but he'd didn't believe all of it

"I'm the best player of my generation" he said

"Don't be so arrogant" Juliet reprimanded

"I'm being serious" he smirked

"Anyway" she said getting up "Hugo has a three year contract as a manager and Viktor's not sticking around for that long, he's signing with the Haskovo Hawks this summer"

"So he's leaving me?" Roman said shocked

"Oh grow up, Roman" Juliet chuckled, "he's just switching sides, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed" she said walking out of the room

Roman huffed and put his head in his laps, he didn't know what to think anymore but he might as well open Hector's letter

Hector Claymore had become his manager when he was thirteen and he'd was more like an uncle then an agent

Hector's letter was short and to the point

'_Meet me tomorrow at the London eye at noon'_

**R~}**

So at noon the next day Roman stood near the London eye looking for Hector

"Roman" yelled a voice and he turned around to see Hector a few feet away

Hector Claymore was in his early thirties with dark brown hair and grey eyes

"Hector" Roman smiled as he shook his hand "It's been a long time"

"Nearly six months" said Hector as they started walking; Hector led him to a small cafe near the London eye

"So why the impromptu meeting" Roman asked as he sat down across from Hector

"The quidditch world is changing my boy" Hector said seriously

"What?" Roman asked

"Before we start talking business Roman I want you to know that I have your best interest at heart" Hector said seriously

"Okay" Roman said confused

"You have to leave the Vultures" he said seriously

"What, no" Roman said angry, "why would I leave my childhood club"

"Because it's changing" Hector said

"Right now you're seen as the best in the world but you're position at the top is in danger" Hector said

"From who?" Roman asked

"Reginald Vladinski" said Hector

Roman Laughed

"Please tell me your joking" Roman chuckled, "Reginald is nowhere near as good as I am"

"No he's not" Hector agreed "but his father is more then a match for you, Hugo Vladinski is determined to give Reginald your spot on the team, he's made it his life's mission to make his son the best player in the world"

"But Reginald doesn't have the talent" Roman said seriously

"Who needs talent when a few goals and some over exposure will make sure everybody knows his name"

"Over exposure?" said Roman "nobody outside of Bulgaria knows his name and my uniform is the most sold internationally" he argued

"You know that cover for Quidditch Crescent your going to do next month?" he asked

"Yeah" Roman replied

"They pulled out" Hector said

"Why? They've been trying to get me to do that cover for a year now" Roman said shocked

"I did some digging and it seems that Hugo Vladinski had a little talk with them, he convinced them that you where too expensive for someone so young and that since you weren't playing club quidditch your popularity has gone down, it's all a big lie, but it worked. Your replacement just so happens to be Reginald Vladinski" Hector said sourly

"So what do we do?" Roman asked

"Oh I've got big plans for you Roman trust me; I'm going to make you a legend before you're even twenty one"

"I thought I already was a legend" Roman said

"No now your great but to be a legend you have to stay at the top and to do that you have to trust me"

"Alright" said Roman "what's you plan"

"I've got an old friend, two in fact, one is a very rich business man and the other is an agent"

"So?" Roman said

"So, imagine a bottom of the league team, a team so terrible that only the most loyal fans would support it, a team that hasn't won a single game in more then a hundred years. Then imagine you playing for such a team"

"You're insane" Roman said

"No I'm a genius" Hector said, "This business man friend is going to buy the team and fire every last player and he has enough money for your salary, he has enough money to bring in players from all over the world and I've already got your new team mate, this agent friend of mine has this kid on his list, well he' twenty now but that still quite young, one of the best keepers in the world but he's stuck on the bench at Puddlemere United. Trust me when I say he'll jump at the chance to play with you"

"How's any of this suppose to help me?" Roman asked

"Can't you see the headlines, you leading a dead last team to glory; you'll be hailed a legend"

"Who's this goalkeeper that's so amazing?" He asked

"Oliver wood" Hector said proudly

"Never heard of him" Roman snapped "and this so called team?"

"Chudley cannons" Hector grimaced

Roman looked at him shocked, "them I've definitely heard of, there a joke"

"That's the point" Hector said "if you could turn the Chudley cannons into a winning team then you automatically become a legend

"For Merlin's sake's Hector their motto is_ 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'_ you can't expect me to play for them, its career suicide"

"If you want it all you have to risk it all" Hector said seriously,

"It would mean moving to England" Roman said gravelly

"What's wrong with England" Hector said acting offended, "It's a beautiful country, anyone would be lucky to live here"

"Yeah but my family lives in Bulgaria" he said earnestly

"Look son" Hector said, "you don't have to make any decisions now, you have another whole year on your contract with the Vultures and besides, your family will be okay, your sister's getting married and your grandfather can always visit, no need to make a decision now lad"

"Fine" Roman said glumly. Thoughts of living in England filling his mind


End file.
